Kaien Shiba's Child
by Ashleigh Mae ROH
Summary: **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. Thank you! When human Ichigo is murdered by a Hollow, what happens when the orange haired teen is sent back to the past and ressurected as the son of none other than Kaien Shiba and his Wife Miyako!
1. Chapter One

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Fragments of little memories, life is fragile but can be so beautiful. As the wind blows softly so does time move fast. As fire and water kiss so does it consume….

**_Ichigo's Dream World (Echoes of the Mind)_**

"Oh Ichigo, I love you baby boy." A soft as downy feathers, a voice of a mother calls out to her baby boy.

"I love you too Momma!" He says back, voice as bright as summer sun rays.

The same little boy is shown staring blankly into a mirror as several others float about surrounding him from all angles and the mirrors crack slightly.

"Oh Ichigo, look it's your new baby sister's… you'll take good care and protect them right?" Her voice, so sweet and gentle, rushes like a sweet echo through the boys memories.

"Yes Momma, I will! Wow, Momma they're so pretty just like you!" Misaki giggles softly at her son while eye smiling gently and caressing Ichigo's hair at the back of his head with utmost care.

"Hi Karin, Yuzu, I'm your big brother Ichigo. I'll always keep you safe." Ichigo's small voice says with a hard resolve of true passion to keep them safe from any and all harm.

"Haha, that's my boy!" Isshin says a goofy grin stretching across his face as he ruffles the orange hair on top the boys head. Ichigo puts his hands up to his father's larger hand and grins just as wide with his eyes closed. "Love you dad!" He says voice full of happiness. "I love you too son, I love you all." Masaki smiles when Yuzu makes a face and Karin almost starts to cry but Ichigo puts a finger in each of their tiny palms and they instantly calm.

"My Ichi." Masaki says, hand now running through Ichigo's hair in a soft caress, her voice full of pure love as it echoes through Ichigo's mind.

The boy inside the mirror's starts to shed tears down his cheeks and the mirrors crack even more this time as if fists were shooting out and crashing into them, glass spewing out but the boy stays still unmoving and expression unchanging.

"They're my perfect little balls of sunshine, just like you're my beacon in the night. All of you are so precious to me, I'll protect you with my life."

"Nuh… mother?" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep before turning over.

The mirror begin to shatter and bloody cuts mar the little boy's face as he starts to cry harder expression one of pure agony but still he does not run.

"Momma? Momma, please get up! Mommy?! Please, please don't die." The little boy begs, eyes full of unshed tears. Blood covering mostly his entire body. He had been wounded as well as his mother but her wounds were fatal his were only shyly debilitating.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you always dear." Her voice echoes her hand touching the little boy's soft cheek. Memories switching rapidly, tossing and turning with cold sweat beading up on the teen boy's forehead and the mirrors burst and the little boy screams before the world he's in envelopes him in darkness.

"Wake up, Ichi. Or you'll be late!" A far away voice shouts, stirring the teen boy from his dreams ever so slightly but not fully. Knowing it was Karin and she wouldn't be as bad as her father when waking him…

He thought too soon...

**_Alarm Clock Sounding_**

"GOOD MORNING!!!!! Iiii-CHI-GOOOO!! Wake up it's time for school!" Ichigo rolls out of the way just in time to kick his father in the stomach and send him hurtling almost through the wall before sitting up and groaning then stretching widely with a deep yawn.

"Shut up old man, I was already awake and enjoying the silence until you ruined it!" He says face deadpanned as he stands and stretches again before leaving his father in a heap on the floor of his room. "...get up, you're embarrassing." He says and ignores his father's whining, grabs one of his sets clean uniforms and goes to shower and change before rushing down to his younger sister's. One cooking and the other reading a book.

"Good morning big brother." A small voice says ever cheerfully.

"Morning Yuzu, what smells so good?" Ichigo asks his sister that was cooking. Her dirty ash blonde hair contrasting to that of her twin sister, Karin's, jet black hair.

"Oh, I was cooking Tamagoyaki and Okayu!" [Rolled Omelet's and Rice Porridge]. She replies eye smiling and hands together as if in prayer.

"Sounds great." He says as she sets it down in front of him. "Thanks Yuzu." He says. Karin was already eating her rice porridge and as expected, Ichigo, with his eyes closed and an irritated expression etched across his face, had to shove his fist into his dad's face as he came for yet another attack. "Sit down and eat old man! Don't mess up your own daughter's cooking!" He shouts at the downed man who was whining about his children hating him.

"You brought it on yourself, if you'd actually act like a normal father and stopped your childish attacks you wouldn't feel so bummed. Now get up off the floor and eat… The food's going to get cold." Karin says sounding bored of her big brother and father's usual morning fight routine. To be honest it was amusing but she wouldn't tell them that. Normally she'd ignore or tell Yuzu to not bother with them and let them continue their boisterous shenanigans but man was their old man getting on her last nerve this morning.

Isshin stands and drapes himself across a picture of their late mother and his late wife, "Dear Masaki! Look how your children treat me! They're so mean and hate me!" He whines.

Ichigo becomes agitated and looks over at his father, "Stop rubbing up all over that memorial picture of mom, that's just weird, damnit!" He shouts and then quickly finishes his breakfast and stands. Putting away his plate in the sink he sighs and bends down to hug his sisters one by one, "I've gotta go you two, knock the old goat face out if he annoys you before you get off to school yourselves alright?" He says smiling a soft and sweet genuine smile. "...I should be home by seven, don't kill any patients today goat face!" He calls out in a joking manner behind him as he leaves out the front door and walks towards the school. Today was the day before his mother's death… he'd smile today, because today would be the last day he'd see his friends before summer break then they wouldn't see each other until after that which was quite a while. It was okay though, he had his sister's to take care of and they would all be going with their father to his mother's grave tomorrow. He wondered why he smiled, maybe it was so nobody would think he wasn't okay. Even though he knew his family knew when he smiled, he definitely wasn't okay.

**_Time Skip_****_Karakura High_****_Karakura Town_**

Ichigo had his bag flung up over his shoulder and was walking with his head tilted down slightly with his eyes closed in deep thought until he heard someone shouting his name behind him, "Good morning Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted pulling an orange haired girl along behind her. He had talked with the orange haired girl a few times but only brief hellos. He smiled a bright yet fake smile, "Good morning Tatsuki… Uh, it's Inoue Orihime, right?" He asks the other girl.

"Oh, yes… good morning Kurosaki-kun." Orihime stutters while bowing two fast bows at the waist. Ichigo blinked a couple times and then chuckled, "Did you just... laugh?" Chad asks voice deep and low as he walked up beside Ichigo from the school entrance.

"Oh, hey Chad. Nice of you to join us. We were just going inside, how's everything this morning?" Ichigo asks faking happiness. Tatsuki frowns then perks up, 'I was afraid this would happen. Tomorrow is the day Ichigo's mother was killed… Poor Ichi, he's trying really hard to hide it but I can tell he's being fake right now. He usually never smiles and he's usually always in a bad mood.' Tatsuki thinks as they turn and head into the school and towards their class. They all shared the same home room and so they didn't break off into separate ways as they went towards their classroom.

**_Later On - Same Day_**

The last bell of the day tolled, Ichigo shut his copy of Hamlet and sighed before standing up and handing in the book and his last test of the day. It was amusing, Kiego was all worried about failing but Ichigo wasn't worried. "Like the teachers all always say Kiego, study if you want to succeed." He says then walks away from a screaming Kiego with Chad following. "Hey Chad, you want to come over for dinner tonight? Yuzu might be making homemade Curry and she's pretty good at it." Ichigo offers.

"I've gotta be home early tonight or I'd say yes, I'll see you tomorrow if you want to hang out then?" Chad says voice deep but his words he'd spoken had been soft.

Ichigo smiles another fake smile, "Sure, sounds like fun. See yuh." He says waves and starts walking towards home. On his way he had to beat up a few skateboarding idiot's who had knocked over a child spirits flower vase put up at the site where he'd died. He had told the spirit it wasn't good to stick around and to hurry up and move on after he had apologized for the desecration of the soul's pretty flowers as he picked it up and rearranged the vase and flowers before leaving. Annoyed when the soul of a man in business attire with a briefcase followed him all the way home begging for his help. Ichigo was trying really hard to ignore the ghost when his dad flew out of nowhere and kicked him in the side of the face making him somersault into the wall. "What the hell was that for old man!" Ichigo shouts and they start to fight one another. "It's almost an hour and a half past your 7:30 curfew, Ichigo! You know supper is at 7:30! Isn't your family important to you?" His father makes a fuss. Ichigo wins while yelling at his father about teenagers shouldn't have to be home at or before 7:30 pm every night, the ghost warily follows Ichigo who was now heading into the kitchen.

"Ichigo, you brought another one home again." Karin says not bothering to look up at this point while doing her school work she'd been given to complete before the start up after break. Yuzu had already finished hers at school and was smiling while chuckling because she could see only the thin outline of the ghost Karin was talking about but too ignored it in favor of finishing up cooking for her family. Ichigo sighs and turns to the ghost, "I already told you I can't help. I see ghosts yes but I'm no God! Why don't you try going to the light or something?" Ichigo says sternly but the ghost starts rambling on and on so Ichigo tries his best to ignore him.

"You know Ichigo, if you just ignored them they'd go away. That's what I do and they leave me alone just fine." Karin says rolling her pencil about between her fingers.

"I try to ignore them, you make it look easier than it really is." Ichigo defends himself. Karin rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say big brother."

**_Karakura Down Town Area_**

"Awwwggghhhhh!" The loud howl of a gigantic hollow masked monster was heard.

"Help!" The little ghost boy Ichigo had helped earlier was now running and the monster was giving chase while damaging things in its path through the downtown area. The ghost was crying and running for his life down the left side sidewalk just as the scary monster stopped and sniffed the air before it suddenly changed course heading for the large amounts of reiryoku it was now locked on to that matched the scent that was coming off the ghost but in larger more uncontrolled waves of it.

"Are you okay? That monster was chasing you wasn't it?" A short black haired female shinigami asks appearing beside the small ghost that was trembling and now on the ground from being in such shock.

He trembles and the girl takes out a sword, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, I'm here to take you to a better place. A place where you won't have to worry about monsters or anything scary. It's a wonderful place, it's called the Soul Society but some call it heaven, you'll face no hunger there and you'll meet new friends there as well." She smiles gently and the boy stands with her help. "You promise?" He asks and she nods happily, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it young soul." She says and presses the butt of her sword to his forehead performing a konso. Light emits and the soul smiles and thanks her calmly before vanishing. Rukia looks up, eyes now harsh again… "I've got to find that hollow before it does any more damage to the world of the living." She says to herself then vanishes using shunpo.

**_Kurosaki Household_****_Half Hour Passes_**

Ichigo helped Yuzu wash dishes and then went upstairs after telling them goodnight. He pulled out a book from his night stand, the playwrights of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. He was a huge fan of W. Shakespeare and thus read most of the famous play writers works. He loved them all no matter what the work was about, if it were happiness or tragedy, you name it. If it was by William Shakespeare, Ichigo had a copy. He'd finished Hamlet twice already and Julius Caesar and Othello were probably his favorites along with Macbeth, The Tempest, Midsummer Night's Dream and the Merchant of Venice. Though he leaned more towards tragedy and comedy and very little towards the history playwrights such as Henry the IV and King John he simply loved them all. Ichigo eventually grew tired and put the book on his desk before turning off the light, laying down in bed only to be rudely interrupted by Rukia going right through his closed window as if she hadn't any actual flesh and bone and walked around his room as if she thought she were invincible.

Ichigo wakes with a start at seeing her looking like a miniature death god all in black and white with a katana at her side. He glares and asks who she is but she simply ignores him thinking he wasn't speaking to her, "It has to be here somewhere." She mumbles only to be kicked into the farthest side of the room's wall.

"Hey!" Rukia shouts, coughing then sitting up with a surprised look on her face. "Answer me damn it! I asked who in the hell you are and why you're in my room at this late at night when I don't even know you!" Ichigo shouts. Rukia blinks then looks at Ichigo dumbfoundedly, "Wait, you can see me?" She asks sounding awestruck.

"Of course I can see you! Who the hell else is there around here besides you and me, you weirdo!" Ichigo shouts then looks at Rukia with wide eyes when she starts chanting.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" Rukia shouts and suddenly his arms are chained tightly bound behind his back, a smug look appears on Rukia's face.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Ichigo shouts attempting to get out of the restraints but fails. Rukia giggles, "I put you in what they call a restraint so you wouldn't interfere with my investigation." She says amused. "Don't even try, you won't be able to break those without high reiatsu...it's a mute point." She says.

"Damn it, answer me! Why are you in my room in the middle of the evening?" He says through barred teeth. "Shush, I'm trying to listen for it." She says expression serious.

"Listen for what?" Ichigo asks eyes widening as he strains to hear what she is trying to.

Rukia turns back to him, "I shouldn't be telling you any of this, humans don't usually see us at all much less the monsters we kill. I'm a shinigami and you need to be quiet! I'm listening for the roar of a hollow and I tracked him to this location but I can't seem to hear him or detect him anym-" Just as she was about to finish telling him he hears a loud wailing noise. "You mean you can't hear that? Open your damn ears and listen it's really close!" He shouts. Just as a blast occurs Rukia hears the howling and gasps looking up as a little girl runs into Ichigo's room from the stairwells. "Big brother, there's a big monster and it hurt dad and has Karin! I… please save them…" Yuzu begs before passing out. "Stay here." Rukia says.

"To hell with staying here, he's got my sister! Yuzu, can you hear me? Are you hurt?" Ichigo shouts using his knees to go over to the little girl just as a blast shatters his window to his bedroom and the howling of the hollow intensifies. Ichigo looks up just as the Hollow passes by the window and starts to speak. "Your soul is what I want, you who has such high spiritual pressure. You will indeed taste good, human." He shouts and reaches in.

Ichigo attempts to move but fails when he forgets the bindings and falls to his face before being dragged out of the room by his lower half of his body. "Yuzu, Karin, dad!" He shouts seeing Rukia trying to protect Yuzu from falling debris while Karin is being held in the monsters other hand and his father is on the ground unconscious and bleeding out. "Dad, get up! You have to help me save…" He was about to say help him save Yuzu and Karin when a heavy force was slammed down on his body as the Hollow attempted to crush him. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Ichigo hears the familiar voice of the girl as a blue blast rockets into the monster's arm and easily severs it. Rukia grabs Karin and sets her beside her father, both unconscious yet still alive. Rukia's eyes widen when the Hollow shoves the orange haired teen into his mouth and crushes the binding kido along with Ichigo's Soul with it but he hasn't killed him yet as he chomps down again and this time blood from crushed organs and ripped flesh splatters from its mouth. Ichigo goes silent and Rukia remembers how she'd let Kaien a man who looked identical to Ichigo, die as well. She angrily chops at the monster and frees Ichigo when it howls out in pain then sets him down. The hollow the bites in to her then bats her across the shoulder, sending her flying. She glares at it and with nobody in the way, releases her Shikai and splits the hollow named fishbone d into two sending it onward.

Rukia falls to her knees and holds her bloody shoulder then gasps and rushes to the family behind her. The girls were fine and so was the older male so she used a simple kido spell on them to heal their wounds and then made them forget what had happened but she had to pick up Ichigo and take him to the only man she knew that may be able to help him, Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo was floating in darkness, nothing but silence and pain then numbness and a bright light before him.

"Will he be okay?" Rukia asks Urahara, an old yet still young looking mad scientist shinigami who'd been exiled from Soul Society but still had his means and ways. He owned a little shoten candy shop in Karakura that soul reapers also came too for equipment and help while in need within the many places of the world of the living.

"I don't think we can save him Rukia, he's far beyond help now. That binding kido was forcefully ripped off by a hollow and that tore his soul up, not to mention he was chomped down on several times and his organs were crushed under the weight of the hollows bite and mask. The boy simply can't take all that, after all he's just a human. Even now he's trembling from the pain and his respirations are way too shallow and way too high in number." Urahara says.

"You mean you're just going to let him die!" Rukia shouts but indeed she could hear his wet sounding intakes and outtakes of breath. She could hear the death rattle and the sound of blood that was in his damaged lungs. Every now and then he sounded like he was in severe pain when he tried to get away from it all in his unconscious human body. Rukia held onto Ichigo's larger hand and let tears roll out, "He's only a teenager, Urahara! He's just a boy that hasn't lived his life at all! What if he's Kaien's reincarnation! You can't just let him die, no! Not a second time!" She shouted eyes and face soaked in overrunning tears.

Ichigo opened his dual eyes, no real signs of life flowing through them. "It hurts." He whispers then gasps and let's out several severe wet and bloody coughs. The only thing Ichigo had really heard or understood from their conversation was when Rukia was shouting the name, Urahara before he faded back into unconsciousness.

Urahara puts his bucket hat down so it was shadowing his eyes and covers the lower half of face with his infamous fan, "You should take him back to his family. There's simply nothing I can do for this kid, we were too late. I suppose you'll have to report the death of a human while you were in his presence to the Head Captain… go on now, I'll take him back to his family for you. You have lived through enough torment."

Rukia looks at Urahara with horrified eyes, "You know this boys family?" She asks.

Urahara nods his head and picks Ichigo up, "The boys mother died ten years ago today. His father is actually someone I've known for a very long time but I'm not going to get into specifics. The man loves his family and this is going to be a big blow to his heart. Don't worry Rukia, I'll handle the family… you handle the crazy soul reapers that fret upon their every move and law." Kisuke tells her smiling a small smile at his jive towards Soul Society. Rukia nods still crying and enters a senkaimon with her hell butterfly and heads towards Soul Society while Urahara takes Ichigo towards the Kurosaki Home and Clinic.

**_Soul Society_**

Rukia made it through to the Sierietie, she rushed through the walkways and passed building after building until she made it to where she knew her Captain would be located. She sat down in front of his door to the Ugendo and knocked still spilling tears, "Rukia Kuchiki reporting… In, Ca-Captain." She says voice sluggish.

"Yes Lieutenant, you may open the door." Ukitake says but Rukia accidentally let out a sad burst of air before finally opening the sliding somewhat clear yet clouded door. Ukitake sat up while coughing then looked at Rukia, his eyes widening when he saw her face full of tears. "What ever is the matter Kuchiki? Why are you in such a state, please explain." He asks weakly.

Rukia wipes at her face, "I killed him…" She says voice soft.

Ukitake sits up even further then sits up onto his knees, "You killed who Rukia? If you don't make your words clearer I cannot help you. I need a full explanation." He says hands now on her shoulders.

She cringes, her shoulder still sore from the wound the hollow had caused. Ukitake notes this and reaches for her shihakusho and moves it aside. "A hollow?" Ukitake asks examining the bite marks that looked like they'd been half healed with crude kido. Captain Ukitake squinted, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is the work of Urahara.' Ukitake thinks but doesn't say it out loud. Rukia covers her exposed shoulder and nods, "Kaien…" She says tears spilling out of her eyes again.

"What are you saying Rukia, Kaien is long dead. It's been a frightening 49 years now! Snap out of it, what happened Lieutenant!" Ukitake says voice going up a few octaves.

Rukia starts trembling, "The human boy I killed looked identical to Kaien-dono! He was crushed by a hollow because I wasn't fast enough to save all of his family plus him! I restrained him but that wasn't enough, he tried to protect his little sister and was crushed bite by bite… he was murdered right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it!" She shouted and Ukitake pulled her in close, holding her distraught form to his own emaciated one as his eyes widened in horror. 'A human that looks identical to my former lieutenant? Could it have been that Kaien had been reincarnated and killed way too early in his new life as a human just as when he was a soul reaper?' Ukitake thinks then puts a hand to the back of Rukia's head, "It wasn't your fault, what of the hollow?" He asks letting her move away and seat herself yet again on her knees before him.

"I sent it off, it is no longer." She reports head bowed in despair.

"I will discuss this matter with the other Captain's at today's Captain's meeting, until then please go home and file your report on this incident and the interception of the Hollow Fishbone D." Ukitake replies. Rukia bows forward a bit then gives her goodbye before closing the Ugendo's door and standing to rush off towards the Kuchiki Manor. Ukitake listened for her footsteps to disappear and then stood to make his way to the meeting hall.

**_Captain's Meeting Hall_**

All Captains stood in two lines on opposite sides of the hall, when the Head Captain walked in and stood at the helm, they all looked up as he slammed his cane against the floor for their undivided attention. "The meeting has commenced, I need status reports from all Captains today." Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto says sternly eyes squinted nearly completely shut and hands resting on top of one another on the head of his cane.

"Sir, the fourth division has a very good outlook this week. We've been able to keep casualties at a bare minimum. Only five of two hundred severe cases have been untreatable." Unohana states.

"What is the status of the ones out in the field?" The Head Captain asks voice less aggressive with said good news.

"The department of research and development has been having good luck in all experiments besides one this week. It seems that the reishi convergence device we've been working on isn't quite ready yet but several of our planned works have been very well successful." Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi says.

"Reishi Convergence Device? What is that supposed to be used for?" Captain Kyoraku asks eyes slightly wider in wonder.

"It's none of your business Shunsui!" Mayuri snaps.

"No need to be so violent Captain Kurotsuchi, I'm sure everyone is quite intrigued by such a device." Ukitake says.

Toshiro explained that his team had intercepted all the hollows and Menos Grande they'd encountered with only a few injured bodies. Aizen wasn't very happy to hear that, he'd wanted a diversion and in creating one he still hadn't gotten anywhere in his tests. He thought more would die than there were and that made him wonder, was Gin and Tousen really doing their damned jobs correctly?! He'd sent out several hollows and all of them dead and only five deaths out of two hundred shinigami?! Aizen was scowling and Gin was smiling ear to ear like the weirdo he was. Tousen was quiet and observing, listening and annoyed that the hollows weren't working as sufficiently as they were supposed to have been.

"Captain Ukitake, you have yet to give your report. Tell me, what are you not letting on?" Yamamoto asks and all turn towards him. Ukitake looks at a few of the Captain's, watching Captain Sajin Komamura in his usual headgear turn his way as well. "Oh I, I didn't know I hadn't…" He looks at the Head Captain then looks down in defeat. "What is it Ukitake?" Yamamoto asks sternly.

"Is there something the matter Jushiro?" Shunsui asks. Ukitake looks up and takes in a deep breath, "My Lieutenant was attacked and injured by a hollow in Karakura Town. Along with a family of humans with high spiritual pressure present being injured as well. The hollow was most likely attracted to the high spiritual pressure which lead him to chase after them. Kuchiki reported the Hollow severely injured the three with less reiryoku and attempted to eat and murder the ome it had honed in on. Kuchiki states that the human will most likely not survive but at the moment is still clinging to his life force." Ukitake stops talking then and turns his head away.

"What is it Jushiro, I know when you do that that means there's something you're not telling us." Shunsui says shifting his now squinted eyes. Jushiro looks up and sighs, "He is similar to that of Kaien Shiba." He mumbles.

"Speak up, speak up! Nobody can hear you when you mumble like that old man!" Mayuri shouts.

Ukitake looks up, "He is similar to that of Kaien Shiba." He says louder his voice sticking in his throat. Yamamoto cracks one eye open at the mention of that name. "What do you mean Captain Ukitake, speak more clearly with your words!" Yama says voice clear and steady.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki has reported that this human was nearly identical to that of former Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, so similar that the only features that kept her from believing he was resurrected was that he had a different color hair and eyes. This leads me to believe that the boy could possibly either be related to him or be his reincarnation." Ukitake says.

"Impossible." Shunsui says flabbergasted, eyes even more open than before, if that were possible.

"We must get this boy's body for experimentation, he could be the key to future knowle-." Mayuri responds intrigued.

"Silence!" Yamamoto's voice echoes throughout the meeting hall. "There will be no such studies, humans can't be passed through a senkaimon to begin with and you will Not use defenseless beings, that is a crime in and of itself Captain Kurotsuchi. If that is all this meeting is adjourned, you are all dismissed back to what you were doing before all of this."

Jushiro turned and started walking out of the meeting hall, he felt dizzy and stumbled, Shunsui catching him and pulling him back to a straightened position. "Woah there, you feeling okay Jushiro? You looked like you were collapsing." He says as Jushiro starts to cough harshly and blood coats his face and the hand that he used to cover his mouth, blood sploshing over the floor.

"What's the matter Captain Ukitake?" Yamamoto asks looking up as the other Captain's do the same in unison.

"Oh dear, let's get you to squad four barracks." Unohana says rushing over and putting a hand to Jushiro's forehead then humming. "You've definitely over exerted yourself, you have a fever Captain Ukitake."

Jushiro smiles faintly, "I'm fine but thank y-" before Jushiro could finish his sentence he started coughing again. Shunsui patted his friend lightly on the back, "Come on, a check up won't be so bad Ju-chan." He says and helps him exit the meeting hall and walk with Unohana towards squad four medical center.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess. I don't mean to burden the two of you." Jushiro says head down as they walked, if possible his skin seemed even more pale than usual.

"Na, don't sweat it. It gets us out of doing paperwork." Shunsui jokes trying to lighten the mood. Jushiro eye smiles and Unohana chuckles lightly, "Like Captain Kyoraku does his paperwork in the first place." She chastises then eye smiles. Jushiro chuckles then starts to cough and bends forward, Shunsui puts a hand to his back frowning and feeling like he was useless not being able to help his friend. Unohana puts her fingers to the side of Jushiro's neck near to his jaw and is silent for a moment, "Captain Ukitake, were you not feeling well even before you received such information earlier?" She asks crossing her arms and making an annoyed face. Jushiro stands straight and holds his forehead, "I must admit I was a bit under the weather." He says voice soft almost non existent if you didn't have trained ears to listen for whispered words. Unohana huffs and drags him along, "You should've come the moment you weren't feeling well! Now it is worse because you chose to wait! Your pulse is erratic and you're as pale as a sheet of unused ivory paper. Why is it that the sick hate coming to me until it's…" Unohana stopped talking, a man dressed in the standard shinigami shihakusho with a standard asauchi was off to the side, he was walking ahead of them and leaving a blood trail. His crest read 5th division. Unohana pushed Jushiro against Shunsui and rushed over only for the man to collapse. "Hey, are you alright? What happened? Why are you so bloody and hurt? Please come to the fourth division and let me heal your wounds." The man looks up with eyes filled with horror, he whispers something to her and she gets down to his level to hear what he's saying. "Ca… Captain Ai, Captain Aizen… don't trust him." He whispers and falls forward. Unohana shakes his shoulder slightly then feels for a pulse, "Is he alright?" Jushiro asks from afar. Unohana's eyes widen when white goop starts to smother around the unconscious shinigami's face and he attempts to cry out in severe pain muffled by the forming hollow mask. She stands and backs away opening her eyes and glaring while putting her hand to her Zanpakuto, "We must kill him, his spiritual pressure! Can't you feel it? He's turning into some sort of half hollow being!" She shouts.

Suddenly the alarms start to sound throughout the Seireitei, "Alert! Alert! All soul reapers be on the lookout! Several shinigami are exhibiting hollow like features and unmatched strength, throughout the Seireitei! I repeat! There is some sort of hollow like manifestation occur- Ahhhhhh! Run awayyyyy!" The alarm continued but the voice of the announcer cut out with the sound of something howling behind her voice. Jushiro looks at Shunsui and Unohana and they all three chain down the hollow like shinigami with high level bakudo restraints.

"It's just like the incident over one hundred years ago. Someone's experimenting with hollow powers again." Jushiro says eyes watching the shinigami who was still struggling, not to get out of the chains but because of the change from Soul reaper to visord.

**_World of the Living:_****_Kurosaki Clinic and Household:_****_Third Person POV:_**

The doorbell rang, Yuzu rushed to answer it. "Hello?" She asks looking about but nobody was there. "Hey it's not funny! Who rang the doorbell!" She shouts stepping out and turning to look only to fall over something in her way but land on a soft lap. "Ouch." She says having skinned her elbow. Sitting up she rubs at her elbow, "Uhh, what did I trip over that felt so soft?" She asks mainly to herself. Kisuke watched, hiding any trace of his presence. He wanted to make sure the kid would be brought inside before he left. A shrill scream from the young girl is heard so he fastly puts his hat down and shunpos away. "Daddy! Ichigo! No, Ichi-nii! Please wake up! Ichigo! ICHIIIII!" Yuzu screams her lungs out, tears blocking her vision as she shakes her brother's large shoulders. He opens his eyes a bit and she crushes herself to him, "Ichi, Ichi please be okay! Ichiiii!" She cries out.

"Yuzu?!" She hears her father's voice and large heavy quick steps coming towards them. A smaller step running behind the larger gated steps.

Ichigo takes in a difficult and shaky breath, "Yuzu." He whispers, his next breath catching and he coughs a few times blood running down his chin from his mouth. "Yuzu-channnn. What's wrong? Why are y- uhh…" Isshin's eyes widen when he sees what Yuzu was screaming about. He checks if she's alright and pulls her over to Karin. "Get inside, you don't need to see this." He says voice deep meaning he was serious. "But Dad, Ichigo-nii-chan! Ichigo! He's hurt!" Yuzu shouts tears still gushing down her cheeks Karin holding onto her twin who was trying to get back to Ichigo's side. "I said get inside, now!" Isshin says loudly eyeing his younger children with sadness but determination to get them inside and not seeing their big brother the way he was.

Once they go back inside, Isshin watches the door for a few more seconds then bends down to his knees and puts his hands to Ichigo's temples and opens his eyes using the small pen light that he places between his teeth for a moment so he could examine the boy's pupil dilation. "Ichigo, can you hear me son?" He asks and Ichigo takes in a breath trying to open his eyes. "Ichigo, can you hear me?" He asks voice again, louder this time but still calm. Inside he felt like he was a raging storm, 'Did a hollow do this?!' He thought inwardly.

Ichigo opens his eyes, "...Dad." He slurs out then starts choking on a large blood clot. When Isshin helps him pass the clot he breathes in and out sharply and raggedly. He opens his eyes, hardly able to but looks at his father, "U-Urahara." He's able to get out.

Isshin freezes up then he glares while looking around and of course, he could just barely sense the faint reiryoku of the former twelfth captain. "Shit." He says. Ichigo starts to gasp and attempts to breathe, panicking when he can't seem too. "Ichigo, you have to calm down, slow down your breathing for me." When the teen tries to do as told he sighs, "I need to get you inside." Isshin says picking up the unexplainably light weight teen. He shoves passed the door and passes the two younger girls swiftly. Karin was trying to comfort Yuzu who had her hands in her face and crying spastically, "Ichigo is strong like father, he'll be fine Yuzu. Believe in him okay?" She was telling her twin and pulled her in to hold onto her and try to fight away her own tears at the same time. She had promised in prayer to her mother that she'd never cry again after her mother had been murdered.

Ichigo looked up after a bit and his vision swam with hallucinations, he clutched at his gut so Isshin cut off the shirt and sweater in one swift movement. "Hollow marks… When? This is… illegal kido… Kisuke, you son of a- so it was you." Isshin says under his breath. He listens to Ichigo's stomach and lungs while taking his vitals and glares, Ichigo's system is rapidly crushing itself and he can't fix it.

Isshin looked at his son and then pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, clenching his fists and trying not to shed tears but failing. "My son… No, don't you dare take my son too, damnit!" He shouts voice hoarse from the sudden yell. Ichigo opens his eyes and looks at his father, "You're yelling again, old man." He whispers trying to smile but his facial muscles just wouldn't work the way he wanted them too as he tried to breathe in harsh amounts of air. "Ichigo…" He says back voice gentle, smiling sadly. His son was still there, he was being tact even when he was in severe pain, dying from the inside out.

Ichigo huffed, "I'm sorry, Dad." He says voice coming out almost, clearly as he wheezed his breath.

"Sorry for what?" Isshin asks, pushing up his sleeves and pulling an oxygen mask over Ichigo's nose and mouth after turning on the equipment and then trying to find the heaviest injuries so he can go in and operate. He wasn't going to lose his son! No! He lost his wife on the same day as this one no less! Not Ichigo too, damn it all to hell! Ichigo puts a hand to Isshin's arm and Isshin looks down at him, "Why don't you hate me? For what I did. It was all my fault, I couldn't save her. I let my own mother die." He says eyes shining with unshed tears of agony.

Isshin looks at Ichigo more seriously, "Your mother would have beat me from the other side if I ever chose to blame you for her death. The woman would've died no matter what, for the sake of her children. She loved you so much, all of you. I could never hate somebody that was loved so deeply by the woman I loved the same way. Especially not our children, so stop thinking you killed her Ichigo. She died so you could live." He says and Ichigo closes his eyes respiration coming too fast and too shallow to be of any benefit to the human body, his mouth open then he attempted to swallow and cracked one eye open just barely. "I… I'm so glad that you're my fa...father and that she is my mother." He whispers. Isshin turns him onto his side fast when he starts choking on more blood. Isshin knew he shouldn't operate on Ichigo, he could lose his medical practice license for doing such a thing. When Ichigo goes in and out of unconsciousness, Isshin sighs. 'I could ask Ryuken to come here or risk losing Ichigo by moving him even more to take him to the other man's hospital… or I can do my best and risk my license for my dying child.' Isshin thinks. He grabs the portable oxygen tank and starts it up and attaches the oxygen wires to the tank before opening the airflow to an appropriate level for his breathing conditions and looking to see that Ichigo's breathing clouds up the mask with every breath. He picks him up and yells for the girls, putting Ichigo in the back seat of his car he tells Karin to keep his head elevated and for Yuzu to talk to him.

"Dad, where are we going? Is Ichigo going to…" Karin asked then was interrupted by Isshin, "We're taking him to the hospital where they have more equipment for things like this. Just make sure he keeps breathing. Can you do that for me honey?" Isshin asks looking back through the visor mirror, Karin nods and Yuzu starts speaking to her brother smiling a sad smile and crying when his unfocused eyes open adn look at her.

**_Karakura Hospital_**

Isshin let the girls out then pulled Ichigo out gently and into his arms. The teen was limp, head going to the side and arms weighted. 'He's still breathing at least…' Isshin thinks and moves to rush into the hospital. "I need some help." He says seeing a male nurse with a clipboard and a female nurse walking beside him. They waste no time, rushing to his aide in putting the limp teen onto a gurney and wheeling him into an examination room.

"What happened?" The male nurse asks putting a stethoscope to Ichigo's chest to hear his heart and lungs while taking his pulse and respiration rate simultaneously.

"I'm not sure, he was like this when he I found him outside on our front porch. I think he was attacked by something." Isshin says. The nurses look up at each other and the male nurse nods at the female and she rushes out of the room to find Dr. Ishida.

"His lungs sound like they've collapsed and his vitals are almost so low I can barely get a reading. Please, if you know something I also need to know." The man says staring Isshin right in his face.

The curtain flies open and in storms a man with blue-white hair, wearing specticals and a medical coat with a name and picture identification tag and pens in his pocket and a stethoscope wrapped halfways around his neck. He stops, his eyes squinted and he pushes up his glasses, "Dr. Kurosaki, why are you herr and wearing your uniform no less." He asks checking him over, up and down.

Isshin looks at Ishida with cold calculative eyes and frowns deeply, "My son needs your help." He says looking back at the orange haired teenage boy. Ishida sighs and looks over at Karin and Yuzu, "Nurse, please take the children out of the room. They do not need to be here and in the way." He says voice emotionless. "Hey! We're Ichi's family!" Yuzu shouts.

"Yeah, you can't make us leave! What if our big brother needs us!" Karin says angrily. The nurse smiles and gets down on one knee, putting a hand to one of each of their shoulders and smiling sadly. "Look girls, the Dr needs room to help your big brother. How about we go wait outside the room, in the waiting room and your father will come out to join you once he's talked with the Dr. okay?" She says trying to be happy and make them less afraid.

Yuzu starts to cry but nods and Karin follows, not wanting her little sister to be left all alone with someone they didn't know. Isshin looks up when the other nurse leaves to find a hookup. "Now that we're all alone, tell me the problem so I can attempt to fix your son. I won't promise you anything, the boy looks like death warmed over." He says cooly.

"I examined him before coming here, it looks like a hollow attack and someone attempted to use illegal kido to heal what they could of the damage. Please, for Masaki's sake… try to heal our son, her son." Ishida glares but once again pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and nods, "If Masaki was here this never would've happened in the first place. Toriou! Get this boy to an OR and stat!" He shouts. The male nurse rushes back in and Ishida and Isshin help getting Ichigo onto a rolling gurney. The nurse nods and takes the patient down to the OR area opening up OR 2 and prepping the patient.

**_5 Hours Later_****_Karakura Hospital_**

Ishida slammed his fist against the wall after washing up from surgery, he'd tried to save the boy… it was just too late and too many injuries. "I'm sorry Masaki, I failed you yet again…" He whispers to the wall. The nurse walks into the prep room and up to Ishida, "It wasn't your fault Sir, you tried your best. His body just couldn't keep up with all it's injuries. You did your best Sir."

Ishida sighs and then walks off, "It wasn't my best if I lost him." He says and leaves the room after telling him to take the boy down to the morgue and get him cleaned up and ready for the morgue attendants.

Ishida walked with a heavy gate and slumped shoulders until he reached the waiting room, "Dr. Kurosaki… May I have a word with you in private please?" He says standing straight and keeping his face unreadable. Isshin stands and follows Ishida telling the girls to stay seated. "How's Ichigo, is he alright? Tell me the scope on his injuries." He asks as they round the glass door. Ishida stays turned hands in his pockets for a minute before turning back to Isshin.

"I'm sorry Isshin, I couldn't save him… He's passed on." Ishida says putting a hand to the other man's shoulder and squeezing it, "I tried but his injuries were just too great, I couldn't get passed one without another showing. He's been taken down to the morgue if you want to see him once more." He says and lowering his head, he walks away. Isshin stood in still silence before turning to look at Karin and Yuzu. He must've had a terrified look on his face because Yuzu put both her hands to her mouth and nose and collapsed to her knees while tears fell from her eyes. Karin patted her twin on the back and hung her head, Isshin felt his feet moving and was instantly on his knees beside his daughters and pulling them into a hug and crying himself. "No! No it's not true Dad! Ichigo, Ichigo can't be gone! Big brother promised to always protect us! He can't do that if he's not here! No, please!" Yuzu screamed.

A few people in the waiting room looked at the child with sad eyes a woman who had been crying over her own child's death offered her condolences and Yuzu hugged her out of nowhere. The both of them cried even harder and Karin just seemed stiff and unreadable.

"Karin…" Isshin says voice soft.

Karin stood and her whole body was shaking, "I promised mother that I wouldn't cry." She says eyes squeezed shut.

Isshin put his hand to her arm and his forehead over his hand, "It's okay to cry, don't ever think crying makes you look weak because it doesn't. You loved your mom and you loved your brother. Cry if you want baby girl." He whispers and suddenly she starts crying loudly and pulls her dad into a death grip. Once she started she couldn't stop, it got worse when they went to Ichigo's body that was already cleaned and under a zipped up bag on a gurney. The mortician unzipped the bag for them and the crying from the two girls began again. Yuzu stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ichigo's cold cheek then started to pray for his soul. Karin did the same, putting her small hand in her father's large hand as she shook silently in place. Isshin whispered something to Ichigo then took the girls home. He called for the director of the funeral home he worked with to please pick up Ichigo's body and they'd have the funeral in a few days after he had everything prepared. He was just confused because he hadn't seen his son's spirit after death. The boy was nowhere to be found in the hospital and he hadn't been at home either. The only other explanation would be that he had been happy enough to pass on without help. Did Isshin's talk with him really calm his soul that well? He smiled sadly then glared, "Urahara." He whispered.

Isshin checked on the girl's who were sleeping together in the same bed for comfort, before taking off towards Urahara Shoten anger burning like lava in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter Two

**_*Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, shape or form. Thanks._**

**CHAPTER TWO : The Ōin**

**_Urahara Shoten-Present Time_**

Isshin arrived at a small shop that was lit up inside. He sighed heavily, then kicked the door open… "Kisuke Urahara I know you know I'm here. Show yourself you son of a-"

A fist came at Isshin's face but he lithely dodged it and then grabbed ahold, the person attached was none other than Tessai. Isshin gripped the mans wrist and went to flick his middle finger and thumb to send the man flying with an invincible attack only for a hand held fan to be placed between the two former captains and Kisuke's appearance. "Well well, Isshin… I've been waiting for you. Please, come on in we have matters to discuss and Tessai… ask Ururu to make some tea, please no fighting in my humble little shop." He jests eyes smiling as fake as his happiness.

Isshin glares, "No tea Urahara! How are you involved in my son's death? Last I knew, Ichigo knew nothing about you then he showed up on our doorstep covered in unrecoverable wounds and blood and saying your name!" Isshin shouts poking Kisuke in the chest as he spoke.

Kisuke pushes Isshin's hand off like an annoying fly, "If you're implying that I killed your son then you're wrong Isshin. The boy was caught off guard by a Hollow and as we all know, humans can't defend themselves from Hollows. The Shinigami who brought him to me for healing said they were too late to the scene and the wounds were just too bad for me or anyone to treat." Kisuke says.

Isshin glares, "You're the ex captain of the research and development squad 12! You know as well as I do that something could've been done! You brought him to my doorstep didn't you?! Don't lie to me Urahara, I felt your reiatsu from a mile away!" He shouts gripping the ex shinigami's jacket in his fisted hand and baring his teeth.

Kisuke looks up from under his hat with a sad yet deadly gaze, "Would you rather I disposed of him than bring him back to you?" He asks calmly and cooly.

Isshin loosens his grasp and looks down, "Ichigo and the girls are all I have left… If Masaki knew I'd let our son die and couldn't save him…"

"Masaki would understand that you tried." Kisuke says putting a hand to Isshin's broad shoulder.

Isshin looks up, "It's strange, his soul was nowhere around after he departed his body. It's like he just up and vanished without a trace." He says worry etching his features.

Kisuke looks up, "No trace of his reiryoku?" He asks suspiciously.

Isshin nods, "As if the boy never even existed in the first place." He remarks.

"Hmm, now that is an odd occurance now isn't it Isshin? Tell me, do you believe maybe Ryuken could've done something. The man is sort of suspicious if you ask me."

"Ryuken? No, if anything I think he was angry at not being able to keep the boy alive much less tamper with his soul chain and soul sleep and kill him out of malice." Isshin states thinking hard. No, he felt that was correct! Ryuken would never harm a human that didn't deserve to be harmed. He knew that much about the Quincy man.

**_ROYAL PALACE/SOUL SOCIETY_**

Ichigo's soul entered into the world of the dead, his body glowed bright yellow before slowly he became his true body. His orange spiky hair still the same and his tall height still the same as his lanky body. The thin teen sighed finally able to take in air without it hurting. "**Ichigo, that's your name isn't it?**" Someone asked their voice deep and echoing all around the boy. Ichigo sat up, a headache and pain in his torso and chest stopping him for a moment. "**You mustn't sit up just yet, your soul is much too weak for that.**" The voice says and Ichigo feels hands push him back to the floor.

"...Hey, what's the big idea! Don't touch me!" Ichigo shouts but complied, lying flat once more but opening his eyes to look about. "Where is this?" He asks in wonder.

"**You are where you are and nothing else matters, I ask the questions and you listen**." The deep voice says sounding annoyed.

Ichigo sighs, face full of confusion, "Yes Sir." He acknowledges meekly.

"**Good, you will live here until you learn what you need to know, I will tell you this though. I am the King of Soul Society, I am Ichijitsu Kawahiru and no matter if you are a human soul or a shinigami full of power, once you have crossed over into my realm. My word is absolute and you will obey me fully, do I make myself very clear child**?" The voice asks sternly.

Ichigo nods and suddenly falls back into darkness.

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

Ichigo opens his eyes but this time no voice is there to scold him as he sits up, he stands amazed that his body didn't hurt like the first time he'd woken up here. "Where am I? Who am I?" He asked to his self while looking down at his hands then walking up to a mirror made of ice and looking at his not so reflection. The mirror image smiled at him and he steps away freaked out when it's hand starts to come through the mirror and whispers echo around him. He rushes away and ends up walking down a corridor, lit up by candle light. Dozens of pictures of Shinigami and even wax figures of famous shinigami lined the hallway. At the end of the hallway, Ichigo walks into an opened room that's pitch black only lit up by lights on the floor. His footsteps also being illuminated as he walked down the dimly lit path to an area lit up brighter than even the previous hallway. Once at the area he notices a golden stone like object with markings neatly chiseled into it and so looks it over before grabbing it to examine it more thoroughly by turning it about in the light.

"**So you found the Oin, the most important question though, is… what will you do with it? You can't use its full potential unless of course you have a partner that had Bankai or you yourself achieve Bankai and you young soul don't even know what a Bankai is or how it works. So tell me, how will you work this object if you cannot?**" The man asks, stepping up beside Ichigo. He had long black hair and a chiseled body hidden under an outfit made of black and white thick material. The man smirked when Ichigo held his head down and shook it as to say he couldn't. "**Wrong answer Ichigo, I could help you use it's power**." The man says smiling mischievously.

"Why would you teach me how to use something if it's that special?" He asks suspiciously.

The man laughs, "**You can use it if your intentions are pure, you only need Bankai if you're going to cut it open to use it's raw pure power. Tell me Ichigo, what is it you want? Why were you drawn to my Oin?**" The man asks stepping closer, "**Did you want power? Or maybe you wanted to become human again? Maybe you wanted to turn back time? Like a pendulum swings to and fro so does your desire to be alive once more, is that it?**" The man says excitedly, he places his hands on Ichigo's hand that grasped the Oin and his expression widens.

Ichigo pulls away but the man looks up at him face serious now, "**Take him back, show him what he's done**." The man says. The Oin begins to glow almost blinding yellow and Ichigo disappears.

**_SEIREITEI_**

Red alert sounds and markers start to go off in the 12th division, "What's this?! First the Hollowfying Shinigami now an unknown pure spiritual pressure is going off the charts on the radar! What next Nemu, will unicorns show up and give us rainbow kisses?" He stopped shouting when he heard several of his team were chatting about something other than work he growled like a psychopath angrily, "Did I say you all could slack off! All of you get back to work!" Captain Kurotsuchi shouts maniacally. "We must find the source of that pure reiatsu immediately! The Royal family may be in danger if it's what I think it is that's going out of control!" He shouts rushing to press buttons in at a fast rate and calculate ratios of normal pressure vs the pure spiritual pressure the screen beaming red while he reads what he's found.

**_WORLD OF THE LIVING_**

Isshin was still discussing the cause of death of his oldest child with Urahara when pure reiatsu stunned them, "What is that? I've never felt such pure spiritual pressure before." Isshin says when suddenly the sudden wave vanished as if it hadn't even been there moments ago. "Well, that's troubling…" Urahara says putting his hand held fan in front of his face, eyes darkening. "That was the power of the Oin, I've only felt it once years ago when they first moved it… the Royal Family must be doing something or someone has taken it and is using it. It's so pure it can be felt even between dimensions, I've got a bad feeling about this. First I receive news of their being hollowfying Shinigami within the Serietei and now the Oin is going out of control and not only that but your son's soul has disappeared without a trace. I can't help but feel like all of these events taking place and happening simultaneously together are connected to one another." Urahara sat up straight. "This could be one of the biggest crisis known to the Serietei in over five hundred years."

"There's another problem as well." A black cat says walking up to Urahara after opening the sliding door by herself and closing it with her paw.

"Oh Yoruichi, nice of you to come back so soon." Urahara says smiling and putting down his cup of tea.

Yoruichi looks at Kisuke with thoughtful eyes before her pupils dilate as the earth starts to shake. "The world is ending Kisuke! We're all going to die!" Yoruichi screams and all goes black.

**_Soul Society - 150 years into the past_**

Ichigo was floating in darkness, light ebbed at a long distance away every so often. He couldn't remember anything or anyone. Who was he? Where was he? Why was it so… dark? He felt his legs kick out a few times every so often but he couldn't manage to open his eyes. He couldn't seem to hear either, but after a while his hands began to move about and he heard sound for the first time since he'd arrived in this empty and plain place of darkness. Then his mouth opened, he felt liquid in his mouth but didn't feel like he was choking. He then learned his eyes could open but everything was hazy and still dark. He was just able to make out faint outlines of non color. 'What is this place?' He thinks feeling his legs kick out harshly again. He puts a hand to his face to look at it, his flanges were tiny and his palms were miniature. He moved so he could see his feet, they too were very small and fragile. He decided that was too much thinking and so closed his eyes to complete darkness once again, feeling almost calm. A long while later he felt something, it was akin to pain but it was more on the lines of suffocation and being squeezed to death. All at once the world went bright again but he didn't feel good, he still couldn't breathe and sounded like his lungs and airways were full of fluid. There was too much noise and the fast movements were making him feel woozy.

"We've got to get the fluid out of his airways fast! He's suffocating!" A woman says sternly. He feels something go down his throat suction thick goop from his throat and to his embarrassment he started to make sounds, the object was placed in his throat again and then into his nostrils as he hears a loud fluid like cry coming from his own lungs. He feels his arms tense up and his legs kick about like crazy and he feels freezing cold but sudden warmth when the woman picks him up and places him on a warm soft surface. "There we go, let's get him warmed up then make sure his vitals are okay, alright Mrs. Shiba?"

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." The woman, Mrs. Shiba says smiling but worn out. She holds the baby's tiny head gently with care and places her cheek to his now hat clad head her other hand just under his blanketed bottom. She smiles when her husband walks up and looks down at the small newborn cradled ever so gently against her chest that is now sucking on his fist and looking about without really looking. He yawns and closes his eyes still trying to eat his miniature fist.

"He's perfect, Miyako-chan." The man says and kisses her. Miyako smiles when he pulls back slightly and she nods, "He's so small and fragile, oh Kaien it's like a dream. Our baby boy is finally here." She says jubilated.

**_An Hour Later_**

Miyako was fast asleep and Kaien was watching and helping the nurse bathe the baby while she did his tests on him. She was a bit worried because he hadn't taken to breast feeding but would whimper and try to nibble on his fist while making an uncomfortable face. The nurse had to do her tests on him anyway just like they'd done a few minutes after skin on skin time. She thought maybe a warm bath would help him calm down and thus he wouldn't be stressed about eating. "Is he hungry? He keeps making noises and nibbling his knuckles." Kaien asks. The nurse nods her head, "He could be cold so we're hurrying but I'm sure he's just a bit stressed and will eat here maybe after his bath. Sometimes the first time is a bit hard, they have to learn that they feed from their mouths and that momma's breast is where they get that but he'll learn. If not there's a bottle option as well." The nurse says smiling when the baby looked at her with an odd expression then made bubbles on its tongue and stared before jolting at sudden touch of the warm washcloth his eyes going wide. She picked him up and placed him into a warm soft towel to dry him then lotioned him before putting him in the outfit Miyako had asked her to place him in. The baby was mainly moving about, making wide eyed chubby faced expressions and kicking his legs involuntarily. Kaien freaked out when the nurse put the baby in his arms but calmed down after a moment of watching the newborn making weird eye movement and making bubbles. Kaien sighed and placed the babies mini hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, completely and utterly in love with his child from the moment they made eye contact. The baby made a face then started to pout before crying, Miyako opened her eyes and slowly sat up against the headboard and pillows of her bed. She smiled then put out her hands, "Should we see if he's hungry?" She asks. Kaien nods and walks over to hand her the crying infant and watches her attempt to breastfeed him for the second time since his birth. He struggles away but after another three attempts he figures out what she's doing and gives in, his crying silenced and now just feeding noises and hand and leg movements as he eats. Miyako smiles, "He figured it out!" She says jovially.

Kaien smiles, "I see that." He says and bends down to kiss her. She smiles into the kiss and the baby makes a face still distracted with hunger.

Ichigo felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, a woman had her boob out and had it shoved in his face! After he figured out it was because he was a baby again and she was trying to feed him he tried to get away only to give up when she looked about to cry. He was hungry but seriously! Why a boob?! Why was he a baby?! Who were these people and who the hell was he? He hadn't figured any of that out yet. He knew he had the intelligence of higher than a baby and he knew he wasn't supposed to be a baby so he couldn't understand why he was one! The bath was worse than the boob to the face, he was naked and a girl was washing his baby parts! If he could blush he would!

A knock sounded on the door to the room and he felt a cloth being draped over him and the woman. Ichigo was happy about that, he didn't want people seeing him eating in the way he was! "Uncle Isshin! You came, did you bring Ganju and Kukaku? Any of the other Captain's?" The man Ichigo knew his voice from how long he'd been hearing him talk… what? Over an hour now?

"Actually I did bring some people along, haha." Isshin shouts excitedly.

Ichigo didn't like the loudness of the man's voice so he stopped what he was doing and started to whimper, Miyako lifted the cloth off and fixed her top so she could put him on her shoulder to burp him. "May we come in?" Another voice, a soft voice asks. Kaien smirked, "Of course Captain, you're always welcomed. Please all of you, join us." He says.

Ichigo put his face towards the woman's throat and whimpered not wanting to burp. When she finally made him burp she sighed and looked up at the large party of people entering the room. The baby made a noise of comfort and then yawned, looking up when he was being gently handed to somebody. "He just ate so I wouldn't jostle him too much dear, less you want puke on your clean uniform." Miyako says then giggles. Kaien smiles at her then walks up to the others, "There's no way that tiny thing is a human." Ganju says, Kaien bends down to his little brother's short height and smirks, "Wanna bet? Put your finger to his hand for a second." Kaien says to Ganju who nods and does as asked gasping when the baby involuntarily squeezes his single finger. "Wow, that was so cool! Can I hold him?" Ganju asks. Kaien points to a chair and Ganju races over to it and plops down. "Be careful okay, he's just a baby so he can't move like you and me yet. Keep him securely in your arms okay?" Kaien says and places the baby in Ganju's arms. "Big brother, why does he have orange hair?" Kukaku asks walking over and kneeling next to Ganju and touching the baby's hair. "He has your hair style but why orange?" She asks.

"Captain Unohana was interested about that as well, she hasn't gotten results back yet though I'm assuming because she hasn't come back yet to inform us." Miyako says eye smiling a finger in the air as she spoke on the matter.

"Miyako, it's nice to see that you're well after the birth." Captain Ukitake says.

"Yes, we were all worried when you collapsed." Captain Kyoraku replies moving to remove his sakkat.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry for causing such chaos. I'm feeling much better now." Miyako says again smiling brightly getting a nod of affirmation from the Captain's.

"He's two weeks early isn't he?" Isshin asks.

"Almost three weeks but Captain Unohana said he's just fine. His lungs and throat were full of fluid after birth and restricting his breathing but other than that she said he scored well on his assessments. He'll be alright and so will Miyako." Kaien says smiling warmly over to his beautiful wife.

"That's great news." Captain Ukitake says sounding relieved.

"Yes, we should celebrate." Captain Kyoraku states.

Kaien laughs, "Sure." He replies.

"Come now Ganju, let your uncle hold the little thing now." Isshin says and Ganju pouts but hands the baby over and crosses his chest with his now free arms and jutts out his bottom lip.

"Have you named him yet?" Ukitake asks.

Kaien looks at Miyako, "We have a lot of names but we've not yet named him." She states. "We were actually going to ask if anyone wanted to help out in that process."

"How about Firework!" Kukaku says loudly. Kaien deadpans, while everyone chuckles. "What? Look at his hair! He's pale and yet his hair is almost neon orange!" She defends herself.

"What about… Ichigo?" Isshin asks looking into the baby's eyes while play boxing with his tiny hand that was fisted tightly around his pointer finger. Ichigo watches the giant man closely and quietly, amused by his playing about and feeling as if he should know the man.

Kaien gasps, "But Uncle Isshin, you've always said that's the name you'd choose for your own child. Why would you give it up so easily?" He questions.

Isshin shrugs his shoulders, "It seems to be a good fit for him."

"I agree, he does look like a strawberry." Kyoraku muses.

Isshin glares at his fellow comrade, "It means, One who protects you drunk." He defends and the baby let's go of Isshin's pointer finger to reach up and touch his cheek while making bubbles. "Do you like that name?" Isshin asks voice oddly quiet. Ichigo was thinking hard in his mind, the name seemed familar and pleasant so he tried to accept by touching the man's forehead since he couldn't seem to talk or make a happy face.

"Ichigo it is then." Miyako says seeing the baby was content in his great uncle's arms and making hand gestures with every question the man asked him as if he knew what he was being asked.

Ukitake smiles, "Well then, congratulations Third Seat Shiba, Lieutenant Shiba. The baby is beautiful and healthy. We will take our leave now." He says turning towards the door after patting his Lieutenant's shoulder proudly.

"Yeah, make sure you come have a few drinks with us when you're all released from here." Kyoraku says his voice excited as he pretends to have a cup of sake in his hand.

Kaien bows, "Thank you Captain's." He says and holds the door as they leave.

Isshin hands Kaien the baby back, "He's perfect Kaien." He says watching Ganju stand up and rush over to Miyako.

"When do you and Ichi get to come home?" He asks energetically.

Miyako smiles eyes turning into upside down smiles as she pats Ganju on the top of his head, "If all test results come back fine we'll be home by tomorrow." She tells him.

"...and I can hold him again then?" He asks her.

Miyako giggles, "Sure, as much as you want." She confirms.

Ganju starts to jump about and cheer, Ichigo makes a face and whimpers at the loud noise to which Ganju rushes over and brushes his hand over Ichigo's cheek softly, "Did I scare you Ichi?" He asks voice softer.

"Babies are sensitive to loud noises you idiot." Kukaku says grabbing her little brother's wrist and then waving at her older brother and sister in law, "We'll see you tomorrow, let's go now Ganju, Uncle Isshin! We've fireworks to build! You promised to help Uncle, no take backs!" She says and drags both men out the door behind her.

Kaien sweats, Miyako just giggles at her sister in laws adorable antics. "Such a strong woman, to be able to pull those two about like they're weightless." She muses, even though Ganju was short and sort of small. Still, he was a Shiba! Kukaku threw him about like he was a drying wet sack of weightless burlap.

Kaien placed Ichigo into Miyako's arms, she smiled warmly… "So much company wore him out, he's sound asleep." She whispers sighing contentedly when Kaien kissed her forehead.

A knock on the door sounded, "Hello Mrs. Shiba, Mr. Shiba. I've the test results back for your little…"

"Ichigo." Miyako says, Unohana nods happily.


	3. Chapter Three: Part One

**_CHAPTER THREE [Part One: A Whole New World Opens Up For Me_**

The results had come back, Unohana had told them she hadn't found anything wrong and that it may be a pigmentation problem but most likely something within the family line that had caused such bright hair. Thus the Shiba's celebrated, Ichigo was completely healthy.

**Shiba Compound - 12 Months Later**

Ichigo was trying to walk, annoyed with his legs for not letting him stand up properly. He knew he could do it! He felt he could do it before in a different time but it just wouldn't come to him. Seriously, how hard could it be to just STAND UP?! He raged.

"Come on Ichigo, I know you can do it baby boy. Walk to Mommy!" Miyako encouraged. She had been carrying a load of laundry to take outside to dry when she saw her child standing then falling back down onto his bottom. She smiled brightly, her arms outstretched as she sat down on her knees beside him. He smiled and crawled over to her and used her top to pull himself up, his legs shaking as he stood there hands pressed to her upper chest by her collarbone and he giggled when she blew at his nose. "That's very good but you must stand alone too, Ichi." She says taking his hands and making him stand straight, after a minute she let go and he laughed when she clapped then laughed even harder when he plopped down onto his butt again his legs unable to keep him on his feet for too long. "What was that? You went boom!" She teases then starts tickling him. He laughs even louder and then crawls fastly over to the double doors that lead to the hallway when he hears somebody lean against them.

"Well then, you two are full of energy today. It's only five in the morning." Kaien says and Ichigo makes sounds before using Kaien's pant leg to stand on wobbly legs, laughing when his dad tells him to be careful or he would pull his pants off of him. Ichigo snuggles close once he's in his dad's arms and yawns, "I think someone woke up too early." He retorts.

Miyako stands, "He's been up since three this morning, I couldn't get him to lay back down so I thought he could play in the den while I did a load of wash quick." She states, wipes at Kaien's chin then kisses him.

"Was that my breakfast? If so I'm still hungry, may I have another?" He teases and she chuckles but gives in to his demands and kisses him a second time.

"Full yet?" She asks and he smirks, "I don't think that's possible, me? Full? I'm a bottomless pit."

She laughs and kisses him even longer, Ichigo opens his eyes and makes a face and tries to get away. "Aren't you hungry Ichi?" Miyako asks playfully and kisses his cheek.

"No Momma! No, No!" Ichigo says trying to sound as stern as an infant could with such a tiny voice.

Miyako giggles and then both parents look at each other before attacking him with kisses and tickles. Ichigo screeches and laughs trying to get away unsuccessfully. "Please make some breakfast, it is getting late and we have a mission today dear. I'll be along shortly.." She says walking off towards the clothes basket. Kaien smiles lovingly at his wife then takes Ichigo towards the kitchen.

"Alright Ichi, while mom is hanging up tighty whitey's we're going to make some eggs and pancakes!" Kaien announces.

Ichigo giggles, 'What is a tighty whitey?' He thinks confused, then watches in fascination as his dad cracks several eggs into a pan with melted butter. "Scrambled eggs sound great, don't you think bud?" Kaien asks enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face.

Ichigo nods still watching as the eggs cook, making noises at the food because he realized he was really hungry. Ganju and Kukaku walked in a few minutes later still half asleep, "Good morning you two, pancakes or eggs?" He asks.

"Hot tea if we have any left." Kukaku replies.

"Both!" Ganju exclaims licking his lips.

Ichigo wanted to sit on Ganju's lap, "Gahju!" Ichigo shouts hands and arms stretched towards his uncle.

"Huh?" Ganju says still trying to wake up, then smiles at Ichigo and stands up to take him out of his seat only to be stopped by Kaien. "What's wrong Big Brother?" Ganju asks.

"Last time he sat on your lap at a meal he didn't eat, he's going to eat." Kaien replies sternly. Ichigo pouts, eyes tired and stomach growling. Kaien smirks at his son's antics and then hands him a slice of cheese, "Tank you." He shouts and nibbles at the cheese slice. "It's pronounced 'thank you' Ichi and you're welcome." He enunciated. After breakfast Kaien asked Ganju if he'd watch Ichigo while he and Miyako were gone for their mission.

"Sure, the gang is coming over so he'll have tons of fun!" Ganju exclaims smiling wide.

Ichigo watched his father getting things ready and kept putting out his hands when he'd walk passed to grab something from elsewhere, "Up?" He asks when his father passes by again and stalls at hearing Ichigo talking to him. "Up?" He asks again and Kaien smiles a half smile. "Not right now Ichi, I'm busy but I'll play with you later alright?" He says his voice gentle. Ichigo turns his head one direction to the next then sighs and puffs out his cheeks, "O..kay." He tells his father and starts to crawl off towards the door only for said door to open and for his mother to pull him up into her arms and airplane him about the room and making him laugh she kisses his forehead and gives him a big hug before telling him to be good for his uncle today and not cause any mischief while momma is away.

"Can I have some juice though?" He asks her and she hums, "Only if you brush your teeth and tongue. Also you have to take a nap at least one time today." She says holding up one finger to his face so he understands what one means.

"One?" Ichigo asks, reaching out and putting his smaller hand to her single finger.

"Yes, one. Like this Ichi," Miyako says using her finger to make his smaller finger do the same. Ichigo looks at his hand and then nods as she hugs him close, "One." He whispers.

Kaien smiles, he had his back turned and was rushing through grabbing the stuff he'd need. He grabbed his zanpakuto and placed it at his side. Then turned around, "Ready?" He asks his wife and takes Ichigo from her when he reaches for him. "Be good alright bud?" He says holding him up to face level then hands him back to Miyako when he smiles and says, "Yes I will."

**Four PM**

Ichigo hadn't taken his nap like his parents had requested of him and he had refused to eat lunch or supper. Ganju had yelled at him at least a dozen times which ended up in Kukaku slapping her youngest brother upside the head for yelling at a toddler especially if said toddler told his parents about it while sleep deprived and hungry. So she took over taking care of him, she sat him down in the kitchen and sat on her knees her elbows on his tray and looked at him for a bit. "Just because you're tired doesn't mean you have the right to say no fire work." She told him, using her nickname she'd used since his birth. He may be Ichigo Shiba but he was plain old fire work to her. Ichigo was about to start pouting so she made the same face back and then stood. "Eat and then we can take a nap together sound good?" She asks, finding some fresh garden potatoes and left over butternut squash. She made it quickly, making the potatoes into mashed ones with some homemade butter and freah cows milk and then warming up the squash and sitting down with Ganju and Ichigo to eat. Having to force Ichigo to eat when he shoved his plate away. She stood and slammed her hand down on the table angrily and glared at him, "Listen firework, your mom and dad will be scarier than I am if they find out about you not eating or sleeping. So eat damnit or I'm putting you down for a nap and you can explain why you refused to eat when they get here!" She shouts and pushes the plate back over to him and stares him down until he decides he'd best eat. "I swear, you're as stubborn as Ganju was at your age." She spouts off exasperated. When he'd finished eating Kukaku made him take a bath and gave him his juice, he brushed his teeth afterwards like he had been told too with help from his auntie and when she laid him down and walked out of the room, he closed his eyes. After half an hour, Ichigo fell asleep and was sleeping soundly until something tapped on his window an hour later and woke him up. He made cute little noises as he rubbed his eyes and sat up to look at the window and then started to shake, it was a scary monster, he for some reason knew that the thing outside his window was dangerous and didn't know why. A flashback to a time he didn't know had existed happened a time where a monster in a bone colored mask had taken him into its mouth and had chomped him to bits. The masked like creature smashed through the window and half the wall while howling and crushed it's way through the room. Ichigo was frozen in place, still flashing back to that other similar monster that had killed him some other time. He didn't know why that thought was in his head, he wasn't that old! The monster howled at him again and picked him up out of his crib like bed and scratched him with it's sharp nails, that's when someone slammed the door open and started screaming angrily for the thing to put him down and fight someone its own size. The creature wailed and threw Ichigo against the far wall and followed the person out the room and into the garden.

"Ichi!" Ichigo looked up, blood was rushing down his cut forehead and arm where the creatures nails had dug into him. His vision blurred but he made out his uncle Ganju who was trying to figure out where to pick him up at. The boy had tears in his eyes and Ichigo put out his hand wanting to stop those tears only to go unconscious from the movement.

**Inner World**

Ichigo woke up in a strange place, he was where he'd been at once before. A small object was glowing gold and seemed to ebb as it went in and out of light. "**_You're weak, King. Hurry up and grow up already!_**" Some voice shouted. Ichigo looked down and sure enough he was again in the body of not his own. He had on clothes similar to his parents and he was like an exact yet a bit shorter copy of his father. He'd of thought the image he was seeing in the glass of the tower was his dad except his hair was orange not black.

"**_Remember King_!**" The voice shouts again and Ichigo looks around. The world around him… he gasps watching his previous death on repeat thanks to the glowing object then sees himself as he is now. "**_You weren't supposed to have died that night._**" An even deeper voice says and Ichigo looks over to see a man with brown curly shoulder length hair and sunglasses, his hair and cloak billowing out with the wind. "That's!" He stops short when he sees his great uncle in weird clothing standing over him and then two little girls crying.

"**_That is your previous father and those are your little sister's. You were killed by a Hollow at the age of fifteen when a soul reaper messed up and in the process the hollow killed you_**." The floating man says.

"Hollow?" Ichigo asks standing up.

"**_The creatures with the bone like masks and the howl that promises death, that is a Hollow_**." The man says.

Ichigo started to shake, "Why are you telling me this?" He asks wanting to forget the horrors that supposedly have been stalking him no matter what life he's in at whatever moment.

"**_Because you needed to remember, you almost died tonight because of your forgetfulness. Now go on, your parents are worried._**" The floating man tells him and suddenly his vision goes black and his eyes slowly open to the real world once again.

"How could you allow a Hollow to get near, no not near, IN! Kukaku, In! the compound?" A familiar voice was yelling. Ichigo knew that voice, it was his father's voice. He sounded not just angry but terrified.

"I told you a half a dozen times already Kaien! I didn't sense it at all!" Kukaku shouted back defensively. Ichigo stared at the ceiling, thinking hard on why the hollows were always following him. Why were they so hard to detect and why were they after him? Who was that man in his head or should he say men? He closed his eyes again when a sharp pain radiated from his back to his shoulder. He felt like he should be much older but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't think about himself as older. This was his life and the voices in his head were most likely just more scary dreams. He'd had dreams since he could remember, always scary and always voices and people telling him he wasn't a child. He sighed inwardly, 'Who am I really?' He thinks then decides to just let it go when it makes his head hurt.

"How could you not sense it when it was that close!? It injured my child, that's how damn close it was Kukaku!" Kaien shouts. "My child is laying in a squad four's healing bed because you couldn't sense a Hollow at point blank range."

Kukaku made a noise, she sounded pissed. "I told you, I didn't sense it at all! You asked Shiroganihiko and Kuroganihiko and they too said they hadn't sensed it! I blew the bastard up with fireworks and sent it to Hell, why are you berating me as if I let that Hollow harm my own nephew!"

"Easy, there are sick people here and we could hear you all the way to the front doors." A soft voice says as a white haired man in a Captain's haori walks through the room door.

"Captain Ukitake, sorry. You know how I am when I get angry. I don't get mad often but this situation has me at my witts end." Kaien says bowed at the waste.

"No one is at fault here, the Hollow was hiding itself rather well. Squad 6 investigated the scene and said they barely felt anything Hollow like in the area besides when it was sent onward and left a single trace." Ukitake clarifies.

"Seriously? But why would it attack a child? Ichigo's reiryoku isn't so high that he would cause them to target him, especially inside the Soul Society. Hollow attacks are rare here if at all." Kaien explains.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence, the Hollow was stalking the area and may have seen Ichigo while hunting and just decided he would be a good meal. You can never really tell what goes through their heads." Ukitake explains trying to calm his lieutenant down even if he wasn't sure why or what was happening. It seemed suspicious, Kaien did sound correct… why attack a child that couldn't even infuse his reiatsu?

Ichigo decided to open his eyes and turn his head to see who had his small hand in between their hands, he saw his mother seated beside him silently crying to herself with her head down and her hands placed over his small hand. "Momma…" Ichigo whispered. Miyako's head shot up and her red rimmed eyes danced with fresh tears. "Ichigo." She nearly shouted the tears now streaming down her face as she sniffs trying to not snot all over her child or herself for that matter.

Ichigo saw his father twist towards where he was laying, so quick he was a blur. Kaien looked as if he had used up his last nerves. He rushed over to the bed and looked down at his son then ran his fingers gently through his orange spiky hair and let out the air he'd been holding. "Hey bud, you feeling okay?" He asks, voice more gentle than it had been for the past few minutes he'd been awake and aware.

Ichigo looks at his father for a moment, "Auntie and Uncle, they were really brave." He says, then closes his eyes again.

"Ichigo? Hey, open your eyes...please." Kaien says trying to keep calm when he doesn't open them to his voice. "Ichi?"

"Let him rest, he's had a rough evening." Miyako says combing through his hair and kissing his forehead.

"You said he didn't take his nap?" Kaien asks turning towards Kukaku who nods her head.

"He fought about eating and sleeping the entire day until I put my foot down and gave him the ultimatum, eat and sleep or face an angry auntie. Ganju sure doesn't help the process, if he says no Ganju simply let's him say no and lets him go on with whatever he's doing." Kukaku defends herself. Kaien sighs putting his hand over his face in exasperation and exhaustion.

"Hey, he's your child. I can't help if he has your attitude!" Kukaku says blushing.

**Next Day**

Ichigo woke up later than he normally ever has, he sat up and looked down. Miyako was asleep with her head on the bed. He was so small, the bed seemed several times bigger than himself. He smiled then cringed away as a shooting pain engulfed his shoulder, down his arm and across his back. It wasn't as bad as last night, he'd passed out from the constant ebbing pain. Today it felt like a simple ache but still hurt like hell. "Good morning my sweet little ray of sunshine." Miyako says sitting up straight and brushing his spiky bangs out of his view so he could see better. Ichigo smiled a bright and wide smile and went to move to hug her but stopped and started to cry. Upon moving, he felt immense sharp pains radiating up his body. "Ichi? Tell me what's wrong!" Miyako says standing up.

Kaien, who had slept on the couch like seat in the room, was up and beside them in a flash. Ichigo put his good arm out, face scrunched in discomfort and blubbering. Kaien took Ichigo's hand and kissed his tiny knuckles, "I know, Hollow attacks are brutal…just bare with the pain until we can get you healed properly." He whispers. Ichigo pulled his hand away and put it out again, wanting his father to hold him close to which again he was denied.

**Hour Later**

Ichigo was currently up chucking and crying, he went dizzy for a second and almost toppled. He chocked on his vomit and that scared him so he started coughing and crying at the same time. The pain getting worse again and being so young he didn't have much he could be prescribed for pain and discomfort. Miyako rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Isn't Unohana available yet?" She asks.

Kaien sighed loudly, "Squad Fours Captain is currently treating several wounded and hasn't been able to come this way since this wing is a waiting wing.. We're stuck here until Captain Unohana is available." He says sounding tired.


	4. Chapter Three:: Part Two

**_CHAPTER THREE- part two: A whole mew world is opening up for me_**

***warning... I know I haven't said anything but this will be a mxm fiction. Not for a long while! but if you or male love turns you off. I am quite sorry but that's just how my Ichi will be. Thanks*****Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Ichigo. Never will sadly**

"There now, rest little one. Everything's going to be just fine now." Unohana says, voice gentle and calming as she laid Ichigo back on the bed. She'd just healed him and had calmed him down enough to get him to stop vomiting and to rest easily. She smiled and ran one last check over the now sleeping toddler. She smiled happily, "He'll be just fine if he rests over night. Sorry for the long wait, we had over fifty unseated squad members severely wounded by a group of thirty Menos Grande and I was stalled for a while. I'll let you all rest and if something seems off just call for me and I'll be to your aide as swiftly as I can." She reassured Kaien and Miyako before making herself scarce.

Kaien blows out the breath he'd been holding, listening to Ichigo cry and vomit because he was in severe pain had made his nerves defuse. He felt like his heart was broken into millions of pieces, "He's okay now, take as many deep breaths as you need to dear."

A Hell Butterfly floated into the room and landed on Kaien's shoulder as he was about to respond to Miyako and so he stayed silent as he listened to the message before sighing heavily, "I'm needed for duty." He says.

"We'll be fine here, go on my love. Come back safely." Miyako says, voice as soft as a butterflies wings as it takes off once again.

Kaien pulls Miyako close and kisses the top of her head, her cheek to his chest before looking up and kissing him on the lips feather light. She turns back to Ichigo when Kaien shunpo's out of the room and to their squads barracks.

**A Week Later**

Ichigo was once again home, he was crawling around like mad and rushing to objects to stand up. He almost had it down! He would stand up and grip what he was next too to walk along it then plop back down and start all over again. His aunt Kukaku was watching him while his parents were away yet again. He smiled when she squatted down beside him and asked if he wanted to go visit a friend of hers from within the Sierietie, so Ichigo smiled, "Will Momma be there?" He asks eyes lighting up excitedly.

"I'm not sure but if she is you must be very respectful while she's on duty." Kukaku warns then stands and picks him up. "Ganju is coming along as well, I bet you'll be a whole lot more behaved than that scoundrel." She muses.

**Sierietie - High Noon**

Ichigo was currently crawling about with a young girl about twelve years his senior, he didn't mind though because she was pretty and she was chasing him to keep him busy while his aunt made a deal with her friend on the selling of fireworks she'd just finished. "Hey, what are you thinking so hard about? You stopped in the middle of our tag." The girl, who called herself Miwa Ottokami of the Ottokami Clan says and Ichigo looks at her then points to his aunt, "I want to go to my aunt." He says but the girl shakes her head, "It's impolite to interrupt adults while they're busy. Wait for her to come to you and I'm sure she'll appreciate it all the more." Ichigo sighs but nods in acknowledgement and continues the game.

When Kukaku was done a clue hours later, Ichigo was relieved. 'I like that girl but she has way too much energy for me.' He thinks and watches ahead of them as they stroll down the walkways. Kukaku was annoyed, she forgot how these walkways were like a maze and were easy to get lost in. "You would think I'd be able to navigate easier than this damnit." She spits.

"Damnit." Ichigo repeats and Kukaku's face turns beet juice red.

"Don't say that in front of your mother, she'd send me to the moon using my own fireworks." Kukaku says smiling with her eyes closed and rubbing the nape of her neck embarrassed. Ganju who had been rather quiet all day finally became loud, laughing at his older sister because Ichigo finally caught on to her swearing.

"Okay." Ichigo agrees in his tiny voice, trying to ignore his uncle's annoying pig laugh only for someone to tower over them and shadow them from the sun.

"If it isn't Kukaku Shiba and her snot nosed little brother… What brings you this far away from your mansion?" A deep voice jests. Ichigo looked up as Kukaku glared up at the man, "Mind your own business!" Ganju spits and stomps off ahead.

Kukaku looks the man up and down, "Nothing really, excuse us Lieutenant Omaeda. I'm meeting with my older brother and his wife soon." She steps away quickly. Omaeda smirks but let's her pass without a fight but then tries to make fun of her, "Didn't know you had a kid Shiba, he looks nothing like you." He jests.

Kukaku whips around and swiftly kicks him in the nuts, "He's my nephew! Do I look old enough to have a child!! You idiot!!" She screams bonking him on the head. The Lieutenant apologizes while laughing and let's her leave without further confrontation. 'Stupid Omaeda! Can't leave well enough alone! I'm only 95 years old and he pulls that kind of crap!' She fumes in her head while stomping away.

Ganju was having a time as well, he'd just ran smack head first into the squad two's third seat and was apologizing. "Don't worry, it was totally my fault. Please, be careful where you're running next time… uhm."

"Ganju." Ichigo giggles at his uncle blushing while saying his name to the soul reaper and the two look up. Ganju goes even more red when he sees that Ichigo finds his embarrassment hilarious. "Why you little punk you, wait till you get older! Why, I'll teach you a lesson." He says putting up his fist and baring his teeth. Ichigo laughs again, eyes closed until he opens his eyes and makes eye contact with the soul reaper and attempts to get down. Kukaku almost loses grip and decides to put him down before he makes her drop him. Ichigo stands up using Kukaku's hand as a means of lifting himself off the ground. She blinks and gasps when he lets go, going to catch him but he stays up right. He manages to catch himself twice on his walk, happy that he was still up right. "Holy cow, he's fricken walking!" Ganju shouts stunned, Ichigo hadn't attempted walking yet but he was doing a pretty good job of it.

"All beings eventually do that you know." The soul reaper points out the obvious.

Ichigo smiles and takes another step and then another until he's right in front of the reaper and tugs at his hakama' s pant leg. "I'm Ichigo." He whispers when the reaper bends down onto one knee.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, I'm Kisuke Urahara." Now said Urahara smiles fondly at the toddler.

Ichigo blushes, "You're really handsome, will you marry me when I get older?" He asks in his tiny little voice.

Everyone goes tomato red from head to toe at that declaration, "Ichigo, don't say such things!" Kukaku shouts about to knock him on the top of his head.

"But why not? Why can't I ask those things? Dad asked momma and she said yes." Ichigo asks rightfully confused.

"Listen Kid, what the lovely lady is trying to say is that you shouldn't randomly ask people to marry you." Urahara points out.

Ichigo puts a finger to his bottom lip and looks down, "Am I not your type?" He asks, a voice in his head suddenly started laughing maniacally.

Urahara goes speechless and looks at Ichigo flabbergasted, "Well, I've never had a thing for…"

"For short people?" Ichigo interrupts making the laughing in his head even more crazy. 'Who was that?' He thinks then a light dusting of pink touches his cheeks, "You like girls?" He asks making Ganju and Kukaku fall over backwards.

Urahara laughs and puts his hand on top of Ichigo's orange hair, "You're cute but yes, unfortunately Ichigo-chan, I like girls. How about we be friends?" He asks, putting up his fist. Ichigo knew how to fist bump because Ganju and his dad were always trying to get him to do it so he smiled widely and bumped fists. "Friends!" He shouts.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Auntie why are you so angry?" Ichigo asks as Ganju sprints to keep up with his older sister who was rushing away from that soul reaper Ichigo was so fascinated with. They'd passed by dozens of other reapers and Ichigo hadn't asked for their hand in marriage so what was so special about that blond reaper that made Ichigo ask weird questions like that?! "Auntie?" Ichigo asks again poking her in the forehead.

"Ichigo! Knock it off! You really embarrassed me back there!" Kukaku shouts, her face going even more red if that were possible. Ichigo kisses her cheek, "I'm sorry auntie." He apologises while giving her puppy dog eyes.

Kukaku blushes then hugs Ichigo close to her, "Damnit, why are you so hard to stay mad at?" She asks primarily to herself.


	5. Chapter Four : Part One

**Sorry for the short Chapter. I'll try to get the next update out either later today or tomorrow. anyways*****Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach. I never will sadly****Enjoy!****_CHAPTER FOUR_****Ten Years Later**

**_*Screaming and Laughing*_**

Ichigo was growing at a faster rate than Miyako and Kaien had anticipated, he should still be a small child but he was thin and quite tall for his age. He looked to be about eight years old and his hair was even more orange if that were even possible. His eyes were sharper and he was definitely Kaien's mini me. He liked to run off when Kukaku or Ganju weren't paying close enough attention.

It was five in the morning, Ichigo had snuck out of the mansion and made his way through the Sierietie, his parents were already gone on mission so he had time to mess around until he was either found by his aunt or uncle's or his grandparents. He was surprised, his grandparents weren't around much. They'd showed up a few times since he was born and they were nice people but they simply weren't around enough for Ichigo to really like them. Something about his father had taken over as the head of the clan and so now they could relax and were living in a small summer home two districts over. Ichigo smirked, he not only knew how to run now. Walking was cake work and so was running, no, he'd seen his dad build up his spiritual pressure and distribute it to his feet. He had tried it and failed the first hundred times but suddenly he could feel his spiritual pressure! That was three weeks ago, he'd been hiding it from his family but he could flash step! A sharp pain bloomed throughout his leg and made him topple after exerting himself for too long. "Ouch." He says when he tucked and rolled.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked standing above his fallen form.

Ichigo sat up and looked up to see who was talking to him, it was a pretty woman with short black hair that curled up at her shoulders and her eyes were like the dark depths of the ocean. He looked at her for a moment longer and then sprang up hand out in greeting, "Hi! I'm Ichigo, you're a soul reaper right? That's so cool! So are my parents." He says cheerfully.

"Uhh, well yes I am a soul reaper." She says sounding quite confused.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He asks.

The woman smiles and then nods, "Sorry for being so rude! I'm Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki." She says bowing with her hands clasped together in front of her.

Ichigo smirks, "So.. Kuchiki, you're from that noble clan with that Captain Kuchiki right? I've heard he's arrogant and rude and will downright ignore anyone lower than hi-"

"That's not true, my big brother is nothing of the sort!" Rukia shouts then gasps and steps back embarrassed that she'd yelled at another person so loudly.

"Wow, your brother is really that Captain? That's so cool, Captain's are like, really powerful right?" Ichigo says hands clasped together at the back of his head.

Rukia blinked, "You're strange." She tells him while giving him a duck-like look.

Ichigo smirks, "So are you shorty!" He jests, then starts laughing.

"Why you! I am not short! I'm taller than you are!" She scorns him while he laughs even harder until a large hand lands on top of his head.l

"Now then, care to tell me why you're this far from home young man?" A deep voice asks. A voice that Ichigo knows very well and so does Rukia.

Ichigo looks up then smiles with his eyes closed, "Morning father, I thought you were on mission already." Ichigo retorts, trying to sound innocent but scared out of his mind.

Kaien looks down, glaring daggers at the child in front of him, "You've been listening to your mother and I's conversations again haven't you?" He asks, sounding as if he were scolding him.

Ichigo pales, "Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Ichigo says heart racing. Kaien sighs dramatically and then looks over at Rukia, after a few seconds it registers who she is and he feins irritants, "Hey! You were supposed to be at the Squad 13s headquarters a half hour ago!" He shouts.

"I'm so sorry Kaien-dono!" Rukia almost screams bowing, her face tomato red.

"Don't call me Sir, I hate formalities Kuchiki!" Kaien shouts hand replacing itself from Ichigo's head to Rukia's.

"You know each other?" Ichigo asks, confused.

Kaien and Rukia stop what they were doing and Rukia clears her throat, "Ahem, yes we do know each other. Kaien-d-"

"What did you just say?" Kaien interrupts looking at Rukia with one eye open.

Rukia clenches her teeth, "Ahh! I mean, Lieutenant Kaien! Yes, we know each other." She stutters then bows her head.

Kaien smirks and then looks at his son, angry again. "What do you think you're doing sneaking off again Ichigo? Didn't your mother just explain to you just the other night that it's dangerous to be out here without your aunt or uncle or one of us?" He says walking over to stand in front of his son.

Ichigo sighs, "But father, I don't want to be stuck at home waiting all the time. I want to be free from the inside of that house and Kukaku refuses to let me because of what happened years ago with Kisuke! Ganju is the same way, he won't go out unless he's with his gang and that stupid pig of his! He even leaves me behind if I'm not fast enough to keep up and I end up alone anyways! Please dad, I hate being a burden to everyone! It's no fun." Ichigo starts shouting near the end.

"Hold on, back up. Ganju… leaves you behind if you're not fast enough?" Kaien asks, sounding angry.

Ichigo looks down sadly then nods and rubs at his arm. "He told me to keep my mouth shut about it when I threatened to tell Mom. He tells me that his friends think it's weird that he has to keep an eye on me and that I should learn how to fend for myself. Ganju will push me down and sometimes he'll punch me and knock me to the ground when his friend's tell him to and he tells me not to follow him, that I act like a baby and I should learn to defend myself because he always has to look out for me and he's sick of it. He said I'm annoying and he wished I hadn't been born because then his friends wouldn't think he was my babysitter if I simply didn't exist."

"**He has a point kid, if we didn't exist in this timeline your uncle wouldn't have been your uncle**." A voice, the same voice that has been talking to him since he was a baby, chimes in. A sharp pain ebbs from his nose to the back of his head so he applies pressure to the bridge of his nose then his temples to calm down the pain. Kaien notices and goes down to Ichigo's level, "Headache?" He asks his voice going calm and a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah…" Ichigo says quietly and backs away when Kaien goes to put a hand on Ichigo's temples. He sighs and stands back up, "You're mother is at the Squad HQ, you remember the way?" He asks his son.

Ichigo nods and turns to walk off only to see double and start to topple, Kaien catches him and Rukia asks if he's alright. Kaien nods, "He's always done this, either faint from exhaustion or keep going until he passes out. Can't you feel it? He's been using his spiritual pressure, it's so dense and thick it could choke you if you weren't expecting it. I wonder how he learned how to use it though, I know my wife and I never taught him and I've never seen Ganju or Kukaku use much before and never in his presence." Kaien sighs and the two reapers nod before they flash step away towards the HQ.

**Ten Minutes Later****Squad 13 HQ**

Kaien was holding Ichigo close, his head resting on his broad shoulder and his arms limp at his sides. He had a hold of him to where his feet were wrapped around his thin waist and his bottom was resting on his arm. He sighed heavily, Ichigo was completely out but Kaien noticed he would make a face of discomfort every now and again but at least he wasn't in so much pain to make noise. He walked in and held the door for his subordinate, the young girl was shy but he liked her attitude and so did his wife. He smiled when he felt a hand touch Ichigo and turned to the familiar sound of his beautiful wife's worried voice.

"Is he alright, why isn't he at home? Did he run off again?" She whispers as he let's her take his small form gently.

"He ran off because apparently Ganju and his little rat pack have been bullying him when no one's around to notice." Kaien says voice smooth and emotionless as he hands the boy over.

"Is he asleep or did he exhaust himself?" She asks her hand combing through his hair and her other hand holding him against her.

"Exhausted, he somehow learned how to use reiatsu." Kaien says then starts walking up to the front. Rukia stands beside Miyako and Miyako smiles at her, "Well good morning Rukia, did Kaien scold you for running late? He's such a pushover." She jests and both girls giggle.

"It was my own fault, Big Brother was drilling me in Kido to make sure I didn't embarrass myself once again." She says then looks down.

Miyako puts her hand from Ichigo's hair to Rukia's shoulder and squeezes softly, "Don't worry dear, you're a sweet girl and a smart girl. I believe you have a special gift, I believe you'll shine brightly as you grow older and wiser. Remember this, a farmer can herd his sheep but he cannot do it without help from his dog." Rukia looks confused for a moment and Miyako chuckles, "What I'm trying to say is that there will be a time when someone will need your help and you'll be the only one that will be there to help them and make them succeed. Like I said, I believe in you and I always will. You're like a sister to me you know Rukia."

"Ahh! Yes, Lady Miyako!" Rukia says bowing fastly.

Miyako eye smiles, "Just Miyako for you dear." She says and then walks over as Kaien yells for order. All reapers turn and are suddenly utterly quiet.

Kaien looks at his squad and begins telling them of the three team split mission, "Alright, I have a list from the Captain on who is to work with who on the mission! One group will be with me, we'll be the leading team and then the back up team will be with our third seat Miyako. The third team will be headed by the fifth seat and you'll be the team that counters from the back! Everybody will need to stay close to their teams, I don't want or need any casualties today! Am I understood!?" The large group all shouts their affirmations and Kaien goes on to give the Squad their said positions. Rukia would be on Kaien's team and there were going to be twenty people on each team unit.

Miyako was about to send a Hell Butterfly to Kukaku to please come pick up Ichigo when her Captain walked into HQ and he looked as if he didn't feel well but he none-the-less was smiling and speaking with the squad members. "Hello Miyako, I didn't know it was take your kid to work day." Ukitake muses.

Miyako turns red when her husband pointed out the obvious, "Sorry Captain, he took off from home and ended up in the Sierietie and his father found him wandering about. I was just about to call for someone to come take him back ho-"

Captain Ukitake puts up a hand palm side up and smiles, "No need, he can stay with me until you return. No need to postpone the mission because you need to wait for someone to pick up the little one. How much of a hand full could he possibly be?"

Miyako started to sweat comically, "He's quite the adventurer." She says, sounding dead inside.

Ukitake laughs jovially, "You obviously haven't met my Zanpakuto Spirits then if you think he's a handful." He muses.

"How would I ever repay you Captain?" She asks face lit up like a christmas tree and the whole house full of christmas lights.

Ukitake smiles and waves im dismissal, "Just come back from the mission healthily. That will be your payment to me Miyako." He says. Miyako hands Ichigo over to the Captain and smiles fondly at his still asleep form. "Thank you Captain, you're the best in the world." She says and flash steps out of HQ to join her team and the other two teams.

Ukitake smiles at the sleeping child, he was so small compared to himself. He walked over to his office and put the child on the couch and put a blanket and pillow down to keep him comfortable and warm. "Hopefully he'll stay asleep until his parents come back, I don't think I'd be able to run after him while feeling this way today." He coughs a few times and then sighs, going to do some paperwork.

**Four Hours Later**

Ichigo woke with a start, "Ugh, where am I?" He thinks out loud. He looks around and finds nobody nearby so he stands up and walks around. "Hello?" He asks loudly looking around and then trips over something solid on the floor behind the desk. He catches himself and looks to see what he'd tripped on, "A foot?" He thinks then rounds the desk corner and his eyes widen. He knew this man, a gentle souled Captain that would give him chocolates when they'd see each other. "Captain Ukitake? Please wake up!" Ichigo shouts rushing to pull him from his face down position onto his side. "Captain?" Ichigo says louder and then gasps, blood?! There was a small pool of blood and blood on his hand and face. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he felt for a pulse. He relaxed a bit when he found one only to start freaking out again. He stood up and rushed out of the room, "Help! Somebody… anybody! Please help!" He shouted while rushing down the corridor only to bump into a big pink and panda like person. Ichigo looked up and tried to move away a bit, "Hey Kid, what's the rush?" A playful voice says as the tall man pulls him up by his bicep. Ichigo remembers what he was doing and starts to panic, "Please help! Please!" He shouts tears in his eyes and rushing down his cheeks and dripping off his chin.

"Slow down kid, what's got your tongue? Where's the fire?" He asks looking a bit playful yet but starting to look serious.

"Please, it's the Captain! He's laying on the floor by his desk and I couldn't get him to wake up!" Ichigo shouts

The man tenses up and his eyes squint, "A Captain unconscious on the floor? Start talking, tell me what you mean." He says now completely serious now.

"I was asleep, I woke up and started walking around trying to find somebody but it was quiet. I tripped over something and when I looked down I saw it was a foot and so I rushed to see who it was and it was my dad's Captain! He was laying on the floor and he wouldn't respond, there was blood coming from his mouth! Captain Ukitake, it's Captain Ukitake." Ichigo shouts starting to tremble.

The man rushes off and Ichigo follows, when he arrives he sees the man in pink on one knee beside the white haired Captain who's now conscious and holding his head, coughing up even more blood while the other man pats him on the back. "Captain, you're awake!" Ichigo shouts, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks to his chin again as he rushes over and falls to his knees and pulls the Captain's free hand into his small hands. "Oh, you're so cold!" He stammers blinking away the shock.

Captain Ukitake looks up to see who was speaking, "Oh, Ichigo. I'm glad you're awa-" Before he can finish, he starts coughing harshly again.

"Don't talk, what if you pass out again!" Ichigo says feeling eyes gazing at him. He looked up to see the man in the pink overcoat, was staring at him and watching the two's interaction. "Will he be okay?" Ichigo asks.

"He'll be fine, mind helping me stand him up?" The man asks. Ichigo stands and no help at all, he tries to help stand the white haired Captain up. Ichigo noted that the Captain was more pale than usual and the blood made him look paper white and his emaciated form made him look even more sick than his usual. "Jushiro, don't tell me you're babysitting instead of resting?" The man scolds.

"I'm afraid I may have needed a rest but I just couldn't let the mission teams be late. It was either watch the child or make the mission late and fear old man Yama's scorn."

Ichigo backed away, "I caused you to get sick today?" He asks voice low and face scared his eyes wide.

Ukitake whips around and looks down at Ichigo, "No, no you did no such thing. Please don't be upset, none of it was your fault. I'm fine, really." He says just before another coughing fit starts up again. Ichigo looked down, "Please forgive me, I'm always a burden. I know that, I burden my mother by my actions. I burden my father for I am a failure as a Son. I'm weak and nobody ever wants me around. I shouldn't be here, I should have listened to Mom and just stayed at home like a child is supposed to… So please, I'll leave now." He says and vanishes.

"Shunsui, why would you upset a child?! He didn't cause me to collapse, it happens from time to time and you know that. Now I have to fin-" Ukitake began to cough again at least he hadn't coughed anymore blood.

"No, you need to rest in the Squad Four Head Quarters, I'll take you there then go look for the little brat. Seriously, running off like that for no reason at all. How childish." Shunsui says and yanks Ukitake up into his arms and flash steps away.

"We were young and nieve once too you know." Ukitake muses.


	6. AN

To answer some things commented, yes my dear small group of lovely lovely readers, I watch for comments so I can clear anything up if you have said something is off.

Q: Why does this Ichigo still have his original Orange hair?

A: It's for something you'll find in later chapters of the story. I also wanted to make Isshin notice the hair and give him the name. The reason will be revealed several chapters from now, until then please bare with the strange occurrence.

Q: Why can Ichigo talk but has a hard time with walking?

A: He's from the past, well the future's past. He has the mind of a teenager he just doesn't want to acknowledge it. Acknowledging that he's strange and different means he's acknowledging that he may find out things that are disturbing. Also, he's in possession of the Oin. It's powers are immense and we don't really know what all it can do, we do know it can manipulate time and space and has massive power too strong for most anybody. Also, the King sent him back with a promise that he needed to be shown what he'd done to upset the balance when he died.

Q: Rukia x Ichigo hopes?

A: I was actually thinking on that, exactly why I had him interacting with Rukia this chapter to start a friendship. I was thinking long and hard about this pairing since in the original Anime/Manga, I absolutely wished this pairing would've been canon. Alas it was not made canon, and then I saw a picture of Ichigo with a certain person that is male and it sort of just clicked for me. So, the mxm may or may happen, it's not set in stone. I'll decide when he's much older and more plot starts to happen.

Thanks! I hope I helped! :)


	7. AN UPDATE

Alright! I've been thinking really hard on this topic. I on one hand wanted mxm BUT I've decided upon something else will make the mxm a different fix maybe a one shot. So going forwards, this will be Rukia x Ichigo! I'm happy with my decision after much thought the pairing won't be for a while yet but That's the final pairing for Ichigo! I'll most likely update the next chapter by tomorrow since I'm still working on it as of right now!

Thanks ! :) have a great day/night everyone!

Ash


	8. Chapter 4 Part Two

***I know it's short. but this is just part two of the 4th chapter. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Thank you so much!**

**Ash**

**CHAPTER FOUR - Part Two*****Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… :( I wish I did but sadly I never will.**

**Enjoy!! :)**

Ichigo rushed out of the squad thirteen Captain's office trying not to cry at how stupid he was feeling, at how selfish he felt. He jogged about for over an hour before finally realizing he was lost and all alone. He looked around, there were large buildings some larger and some medium sized in height. He looked about but saw nobody, "I've never seen you here before, who are you?" A soft voice asks.

Ichigo gasps and turns towards the voice, "Who's there?!" He shouts, seeing no-one. He screeches when a hand touches his shoulder and turns only to not see anyone yet again. He loses more oxygen when the man steps forward, young but tall and handsome. "Who are you?" Ichigo asks, mesmerized by the man in front of him. His eyes widen when he sees a lieutenants badge on the man's left upper arm.

"Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke, what are you doing roaming around a place like this with no-one by your side? Aren't you a but too young to be out by yourself?" Aizen asks suspiciously.

Ichigo looks at Aizen, "I could ask you the same thing, Sir." He says eyes squinted. For some reason his gut told him this man wasn't someone he should trust. Maybe it was because he seemed too nice, too friendly. He stepped back as the man took a step forward and then bolted for it only for Aizen to grab ahold of him by the torso and stopped him in his tracks instantaneously. Ichigo squealed, "Get off! Don't touch me! Help!" He shouts flailing around.

"Well we'll well, I thought I heard a commotion going on out here." A familiar cheerful voice says.

Ichigo took the opportunity to bite down on Aizen's arm and was released when the man had been distracted by the other man that had just made his appearance, Aizen starts yelling at Ichigo angrily telling him to get back and take his punishment for drawing blood from his teeth marks. Ichigo looks up and smiles while ignoring Aizen in favor of the other man in his presence. He rushes up to and then behind the man's leg and grips the bottom portion of the man's hakama, "Captain!" He shouts watching Aizen glare at the wound and him back and forth.

"You alright young one?" The Captain asks, eye smiling while actually smiling down at the young boy.

Ichigo nods, "He wouldn't put me down." He states looking up with anger in his eyes. The Captain chuckles and bends down to the younger boy's shorter height, "It's been a while hasn't it, go on now.. Tell the Lieutenant you're sorry for biting him and then we'll go talk hmm."

Ichigo makes a face but goes up to the other man hesitantly who's glaring and holding the bloody forearm. "I'm sorry that you're dumb enough to try to pick up another person without their permission, creep." He says gasping when Aizen slaps him across his face and sending him to the ground. Ichigo clasps his cheek, his eyes wide trying to not cry at the sudden flash of pain. "Apologize properly…" he says, voice still calm and collected.

Ichigo looks up angrily, "I don't have the ability to apologize properly to someone like you." He seethes, standing up and running back to the blond.

Aizen suddenly becomes completely calm and his eyes close as he smiles, putting his arm back to his side. "Sure kid, please.. Excuse me, I have places I need to be and no time to wait on an apology from a weak child." He says and walks off.

Ichigo lets out a puff of air and lowers himself so his hands could wrap around his knees and he could hide his face against said knees. The Captain turns and looks down at him for a while before crouching down and smiling while ruffling his orange mop of shaggy hair, "Did that rude man scare you? I must advise that you not go near him, less you you've someone with you. He's not a bad man per say, but he's just not someone I would trust near others no matter infant, child or adult; while alone." The Captain says then his eyes widen exponentially when Ichigo stands and hugs himself against the Captain tightly while shivering.

"Thank you, Captain Urahara." Ichigo whispers, trembling. Urahara was wide eyed with surprise but smiled softly. Ichigo was so short that even while standing he was only at his waists height. Urahara patted his back and attempted to step away, the boy was kind of adorable he was thinking to himself. "Ahem, Ichigo. What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asks as if it really were a mystery after all.

Ichigo releases his hold on Urahara and steps back, he puts out his hands and looks down at them whilst frowning bitterly. "Aunt Kukaku refused to let me go out and Uncle Ganju said he didn't want to be seen with me so I left on my own. Mom and Dad are on a mission and Captain Ukitake is sick so I'm on my own." He says clenching his fists and clenching his teeth, "If I want to get stronger and stop being a burden I need to get stronger." He says with determination, then looks up at Urahara with seething yet serious eyes. Longing so strong it shouldn't be possible, "Captain! Please, help me get stronger!" He shouts.

"Wha?! Ah- hey! What's with this attitude all of a sudden?" Urahara asks, taking a step back, unsure as to what was happening.

Ichigo goes to his knees, his hands up as if in prayer with his head bowed low, "Please help me become strong, like you." He begs.

Urahara looks around and then sighs heavily while closing his eyes and smirking as if in exasperation, he stands normally again and then opens his eyes. "Help you how kid, you don't even have a Zanpaku·to." He muses.

Ichigo stands one foot ahead of the other, "Even so, show me how to fight with my bare hands!" He says, eyes showing just how determined he really was.

Urahara looks up at the sky then back down, "Alright, we'll start right now then." He says with fake happiness. Ichigo was about to ask if he really meant it when he was sent flying into a building without warning. "Ahhh!" He screamed before impact. Dust kicked up as he hit the ground on his side, coughing and body feeling completely numb suddenly. He went to stand up only to fall back down again, "Have you had enough yet? You're too young, if you're able to stand up you'll only be putting yourself into danger. Go home." Urahara says matter-of-factly.

Ichigo manages to get to his hands and knees, wobbling violently but still able to do it. "I won't stop! I can't! If I fail here that means I'll always fail!" He shouts getting to his feet. Urahara smirks, vanishes and appears beside the short boy. "You're wrong, right now you're just a little kid. Why do you have to protect anything at all? Just leave it to the adults and stay out of their way." The blond says. Ichigo looks up and throws a punch, Urahara grabs his wrist with ease and sends him into the air before bringing him down back to his knee. Ichigo coughs harshly as Urahara pushes him to his bottom on the cold hard ground. "Stop."

Ichigo looks at Urahara then looks down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Okay." He whispers, sounding defeated. Urahara stands and offers his hand, Ichigo takes it and stands quietly still looking down. Urahara uses his pointer finger under Ichigo's chin to make the small boy look up at him and his eyes soften, seeing tears streaking down the boy's now dirty cheeks to his chin. "No need to cry Ichi, come ask me to train you when you grow up more. Right now, stay as innocent as you can. This world we live in, it's not something you need to know about while still being this young." Ichigo nods his head at Urahara sadly and Urahara smiles a genuine smile at him, "Don't worry, you'll grow up faster than you think you will." He assures him, grabbing the boy and pulling him up into his arms as he passes out.

**_Ten Hours Later_**

Ichigo gasped and sat up with a start while holding his throbbing forehead, it was dark outside he noticed as he looked out the window beside him when he looked up. "Where am I?" He thinks out loud and looks down. He was sitting up on a tatami mat with a pillow and blanket to keep him comfortable.

"You finally woke up, boy you sleep a long time when you're injured." Someone says from the room's entrance.

"Urahara?" Ichigo says watching the blond walk towards him and kneel down beside him to feel his forehead.

"Hmm, well the fever you acquired from your expedition and training trial has gone away. You're injured are all healed as well, I deem you well enough to go home." Urahara says green glowing on his palms. Ichigo nods then coughs, "Tea?" Urahara asks while eye smiling. "Oh, thank you." Ichigo says taking the cup then stops and looks into it, "What's the matter? Change your mind?"

Ichigo looks at the blond and hums, "Did you spit in it?" He asks, face innocent.

Urahara deadpan then chuckles, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."


End file.
